Miragens
by Slash Dream
Summary: Um mes se passou desde a queda de Voldemort o Ministério precisa ser reorganizado, Hogwarts precisa de restauração e Harry precisa de FÉRIAS! Já imaginaram o trio aki no Brasil? Pitadas de Slash, lemon, Supreendente e diferente. HPxDM. Deixem Reviews!
1. Agradecimentos  Revisado e Completo

**Autor: **Renzy Snape

**Beta: **Minha Beta se demitiu, esse cap foi eu mesmo que betei (Jesus me abana!). Inscrições abertas para ver se há interessados na vaga rsrsrsrs detales no profile!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais.

**Nota do Autor triste sem Beta: **Pronto, agora vai!!! Esse cap é mais uma intro pois eu queria jogar o slash o mais dentro possível da história pós Deathly Hallows. **Não contém Spoilers!!!** No próximo Cap a coisa muda tá!!! E prometo já colocar umas coisinhas bunitinhas que já estão fervendo aqui na minha cabeça!!! **Deixem pelo menos um OI de review ok!!!**

**Capítulo 1 [completo - AGRADECIMENTOS**

- Harry! Vamos logo! Você não é a noiva da festa, é o convidado de honra, termine logo este banho!

Hermione já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes chamara o garoto pela porta do banheiro no dormitório dos meninos do sétimo ano nos últimos quarenta e cinco minutos, que neste último mês era ocupado somente por ela e Harry, dois dos poucos que puderam ficar em Hogwarts e ajudar os professores com a restauração da escola.

Muitos danos haviam sido causados e mão de obra não era dispensada. Porém apenas ex-alunos e seus pais haviam sido autorizados a participar, uma vez que a nova diretora, Minerva McGonagall, havia dispensado toda e qualquer ajuda do Ministério da Magia.

-Cocô de dragão hein Harry! Vamos, a professora McGonagall está no esperando na entrada principal faz uns vinte minutos!

- Hermione, tem como você ficar mais calma! Ninguém vai ligar se chegarmos atrasados. Independente de quanto nos atrasarmos, vamos entrar naquele maldito salão de festas e não vamos mais ter sossego, então aproveite por enquanto... relaxa! – ele soltava as palavras com o maior desprezo que alguém já o ouvira dizer algo, e a garota não deixou de entender o real significado daquilo.

- Escute Harry, eu sei que em nenhum momento você foi a favor deste evento. Eu também concordo que as pessoas deveriam estar preocupadas em reorganizar as suas vidas e suas famílias, mas isso também é uma forma de dar um novo fôlego à elas! Você é o símbolo de força mais forte que eles têm. Sabe o que eu acho que você está precisando?! Você precisa é de um abraço!

Com todo amor que tinha pelo amigo e ele por ela, os dois se abraçaram por longos segundos. O calor da amizade e do carinho que unia aqueles dois corpos fez o tempo parecer parar diante deles e um pensamento rápido ocorreu no garoto, _também preciso de outra coisa_, até que em um suspiro audível apenas para Hermione, mesmo que totalmente desnecessário pois não havia mais ninguém no dormitório, ele disse:

- Vamos?!

O consentimento foi silencioso e os dois deixaram a sala comunal da casa de Gryffindor para se juntar à Diretora.

- Professora McGonagall, agora que estamos em King's Cross, como chegamos até o local? – A garota curiosamente perguntou, pois no convite constava que as redondezas do local haviam sido protegidas contra aparatações, pois ainda não havia sido retirado o estado de alerta.

- Ah sim, Srta. Granger, havia me esquecido deste detalhe. Assim que alcançarmos a saída da estação os Weasley estarão nos esperando, mas teremos que nos dividir.

- Como assim nos dividir? – a pergunta saltou da boca de Harry antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo de ter a real intenção de pronunciá-las.

A diretora encarou-o por um momento e após um leve suspiro explicou:

- Kingsley como ministro provisório da magia vai receber apenas você Harry. Nós teremos que utilizar a entrada principal com todos os outros convidados e ocupar nossos lugares em meio ao público. Você terá que se sentar ao lado do ministro e os outros membros do ministério.

Harry atingira naquele momento o ápice em seu mau humor e uma expressão de incredulidade tomou conta do seu rosto.

- Como assim _terá que se sentar_? Desde quando alguém do ministério tem o direito de me dizer onde devo ou não me sentar em suas festinhas idiotas! Não sou a marionete de popularidade do ministério. Se eu entrar naquele salão será para ficar ao lado de vocês! E não pensem eles...

- Hey hey hey! Temos alguém estressado aqui, vai um suquinho de maracujá companheiro?

- RON!!! – berrou Hermione.

Harry virou-se, mas não consegui ver o amigo, a única coisa que podia era acreditar que a garota estava certa, porque parecia que os corpos dos dois adolescente queriam transgredir a lei que não permite que dois corpos ocupem o mesmo lugar no espaço. Logo atrás de Ron Weasley, encontravam-se o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, que assim como Harry e Minerva haviam ficados paralisados ao ver o pulo de Hermione em cima de Ron, e agora parecia se desfazer em lágrimas.

- Hey... amor, calma. Já estamos aqui! Você não vai querer estragar sua maquiagem, vai? Afinal de contas você está linda! – Disse carinhosamente o ruivo.

- Senti tanto a sua falta... – Hermione ainda soluçava.

- Mione, olha... olha aqui pra mim. – A garota recuou um pouco do abraço para atender ao pedido que lhe fora feito, mas apenas o suficiente para que seus olhos encontrassem os castanhos à sua frente. Então sentiram juntos o momento em que deveriam fechá-los para que seus lábios se encontrassem em um beijo calmo que fazia toda a saudade se dissipar.

- Ham ham! – pigarreou Harry - Mas como estava dizendo, não vou sentar-me em outro lugar que não seja com vocês. Olá Arthur, olá Molly... ham haaaaaammmm... – tentou chamar a atenção do amigo que ainda beijava a garota – Não engula ela Ron!!!

- Olá pra você também Harry, ah! Olá professora, com licença – sem pensar duas vezes voltou ao beijo.

- Isso são modos Ronald Weasley? – Perguntou sua mãe com uma expressão não muito amigável.

- Hum, Desculpa amor, prometo não passar mais a mão. Foi sem querer...

- Ham ham... – fez Arthur pedindo a palavra pra si – vamos então? Harry você me acompanhe que a professora Minerva e Hermione irão com Molly e Ron.

- Desculpe Sr. Wealey, mas acho melhor irmos todos juntos – disse Harry já mais calmo. – Não vou sentar-me junto a ministro nenhum, meu lugar estará na mesma mesa de vocês. Era exatamente isso que conversava com a professora McGonagall quando vocês chegaram.

- Bom Harry, - continuou Arthur após um olhar penetrante de McGonagall – já que você prefere assim eu não tenho nenhuma oposição, todos prontos? – todos confirmaram. – Então se segurem! – E desaparataram.

Aparataram duas quadras de distância do local onde aconteceria o evento, um local que, segundo Arthur, havia dado ao ministério um dia todo para lançar todos os feitiços necessários para escondê-lo dos trouxas e prevenir que as pessoas se aproximassem do salão, pois ficava em uma rua muito movimentada próximo ao centro de Londres.

- Nomes, por favor! – disse o anfitrião à entrada a Arthur que liderava a fila.

- Arthur, Molly e Ronald Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter.

Ao ouvir o último nome pronunciado pelo homem ruivo, a expressão no rosto recepcionista se alterou e ele ficara paralisado como se todos os dementadores de Askaban estivem ali, parados a sua frente dando-lhe seus nomes para entrar na festa. Foi quando gritou:

- Aurores!!! Aurores!!!

Automaticamente Harry gritou:

- _Expectrum pratonum_! – e quando os aurores aparataram, cinco ao todo, gritou: - _Protego máxima!_

- _Protego horribilis! _– ouviu-se Hermione gritar.

- S_tupefy! – _gritaram os cinco aurores juntos, ao mesmo tempo, os seis que estavam cercados gritaram, - _Expelliarmus!_ – protegidos pelos feitiços de Harry e Hermione, os feitiços dos aurores rebateram e atingiram outras pessoas que estavam próximas a eles ao mesmo tempo em que cinco varinhas decolavam com direções aleatórias.

Foi então que Kingsley Shacklebolt apareceu às pressas dando ordens.

- Será que vocês não sabem reconhecer o patrono de Harry Potter ainda? Será que não perceberam que ele apenas realizou este feitiço para que fosse reconhecido e não fossem atacados! E que incompetência de vocês como podem ser desarmados tão facilmente! Recuperem essas varinhas logo e recuperem as pessoas atingidas, RÁPIDO! Desculpe Arthur, Molly! – disse dirigindo-se a eles, - Mas afinal de contas porque não fizemos como o combinado?

- Kingsley, a culpa é minha. – disse Harry, - Eu preferi não ficar ao seu lado, na mesa do Ministério, ao invés disso ficarei na mesa junto com os Weasley.

- Mas Harry... – tentou intervir Kingsley.

- Não Ministro! Realmente prefiro assim e insisto. – cortou Harry, e o ministro interino sem argumentos justificáveis para levá-lo até sua mesa sentiu-se obrigado a ceder.

- Está bem, se é assim que todos ficarão mais à vontade... Rick leve-os até seus lugares, por favor – dirigiu-se para um dos aurores que havia aparatado ao alarme do anfitrião, - nos vemos então depois Harry, agora se me dão licença preciso ocupar meu lugar na festa, tenham todos uma boa noite, como tenho certeza que terão!

- Igualmente Kingsley! – respondeu Arthur em tom de agradecimento, e entraram no salão.

Acompanhados do tal Rick, que os levava até sua mesa, tudo se parecia como uma grande festa normal. O interior do salão havia sido aumentado magicamente para que mais pessoas fossem acomodadas e apesar disso ainda parecia ser necessário mais espaço. O auror apontou para uma das poucas mesas vazias onde se podia ler de longe a palavra WEASLEY sobrevoando giratoriamente o local, ficava em uma boa posição para se ver o grande palco montado logo atrás da pomposa mesa para os oficiais do Ministério. Enquanto se dirigiam aos seus lugares era inevitável perceber as pessoas das mesas cochichando e apontando para Harry, _como já era de se esperar_, pensou.

Quando finalmente se acomodaram à mesa e o murmúrio havia diminuído foi Harry quem decidiu puxar algum assunto.

- Hey Ron, porque só vieram vocês três da sua família, onde estão a Giny e os outros? Eu também não achei muitas pessoas conhecidas no meio das pessoas, Neville, Luna... onde estão?

Ron respondeu com a boca cheia de empada, o que fez voar pedaços por todos os lados.

- Ão orom on-i-a-us!

- RON! – chamou sua atenção Hermione dando uma cotovelada nas costelas fazendo o ruivo engasgar espalhando restos de empada por toda a mesa.

- Você ta querendo me matar sua louca! – bravejou com a garota ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a impulsiva gargalhada crescendo dentro do seu peito, deu um gole em sua cerveja amanteigada e continuou. – Não foram convidados, Harry. Meu pai disse que a responsável pela lista de convidados foi Dolores Umbridge. Kingsley só ficou sabendo disso a dois dias atrás porque este evento de longe é uma das prioridades dele, apesar de ser uma prioridade do ministério. Nós não estávamos convidados, viemos só porque ele como ministro ameaçou demitir Umbridge se não viéssemos, mas mesmo assim só conseguimos três lugares, e Percy está aqui também pois está trabalhando junto com Kingsley. E é por isso que a maioria das pessoas que realmente deveria estar aqui não está. Percy disse que até representantes de Ministérios estrangeiros vieram para prestigiar.

- Segundos de intelectualidade parte I. – disse ironicamente a voz de um homem atrás de Ron, que deu um pulo em sua cadeira e Harry ao mesmo tempo se colocou em pé com a mão direita dentro das veste empunhando a varinha.

Quando todos que estavam sentados a mesa olharam, perceberam que não era apenas um homem que não conheciam, ele estava acompanhado de duas outras mulheres, todos aparentavam ter por volta de quarenta anos. Então uma das mulheres se aproximou de Harry, tão próximo que ele pode sentir a respiração dela em seu rosto, depois de quase cinco segundos se encarando olhos nos olhos a mulher disse em um tom baixo:

- Um verdadeiro membro da AD não perderia esta festinha por nada!

- GINY! – gritou Harry, o que fez varias cabeças em volta se voltarem para eles. Percebendo a merda (rsrsrsrsrs não agüentei), fingiu que nada tinha acontecido e continuou em um sussuro. – Giny! Como chegou aqui? Como entraram? Esses dois com você são o Neville e a Luna?

- Sim são eles, - respondeu no mesmo tom a garota, que no corpo da outra mulher tinha a voz meia rouca, - mas pare de chamar a atenção com esses nomes, eu sou Jessy e eles são Hanna e Adans, - nesse ponto Harry se esforçava para conseguir ouvi-la em meio aos outros barulhos, - Percy verificou nomes na lista que viriam sozinhos e arrumou o ultimo ingrediente para a Poção Poilissuco de todos, nem eu acreditei que ele foi capaz disso, temos poção para a noite toda, mas eu me ferrei, essa mulher tem o corpo inteiro caído, meus peitos estão na metade da barriga!!!

Harry teve uma crise de tosse com o comentário de Giny. Quando se recuperou, pediu para que todos se sentassem e explicou rapidamente para Ron e Hermione primeiramente logo depois para a Diretora e o Sr. e Sra. Weasley. Foi quando parou à mesa deles Percy Weasley.

- Pai, mãe! Olá pessoal! – cumprimentou a todos – Professora McGonagall, a Sra. teria um minuto, por favor?

- Claro que sim Sr. Weasley – respondeu a diretora, - se todos me dão licença, por favor?!

Assim que Minerva deixou a mesa acompanhada pelo seu antigo aluno, Harry olhou para Ron e Hermione como que se questionasse se um dos dois sabia o que estava acontecendo, porém a única coisa que recebeu em resposta foram os dois amigos dando de ombros. Arthur percebendo a desconfiança dos garotos tratou de sanar suas dúvidas.

- Não se preocupem garotos, acredito que daqui a alguns minutos começarão alguns discursos e pelo que sei a professora Minerva foi chamada para discursar sobre os últimos acontecimentos em Hogwarts. Vejam só... – disse apontando para o palco – não disse? Aí vai Kingsley o primeiro discurso será o dele. – E todos começaram a aplaudir o novo Ministro da Magia enquanto ele se encaminhava até o centro do palco que era exatamente na mesma direção em que anteriormente estava sentado. Após alguns segundos de ovação Kingsley fez muito educadamente um sinal para que todos parassem para que ele mesmo pudesse iniciar a noite.

- _Sonorus – _disse apontando a varinha para o próprio pescoço – Boa noite senhores e senhoras, jovens aqui presente. Boa noite também ao membros do Ministério da Magia, aos Aurores que aceitaram fazer parte da equipe de segurança para este evento, e em especial meu boa noite para os representantes de Ministérios da Magia de outros países que se solidarizaram com nossa causa durante, e se fazem presente e mais uma vez companheiros em nosso rumo à uma nova ordem. Cito aqui presentes representantes da França, Espanha e Canadá, bem como os próprios Ministros da Magia da Alemanha, do Egito e pela primeira vez nos visitando o Ministro da Magia do Brasil.

A todos eles, por favor, que sejam acolhidos com uma salva de palmas!

"Senhores, prometo ser o mais breve possível em meu discurso, dizendo somente o que realmente é necessário e de importância termos conhecimento daqui para frente. Primeiramente gostaria de me apresentar a todos não mais como Ministro Provisório da Magia e chefe da Casa dos Aurores. Em eleição fechada realizada essa semana dentro do Ministério fui eleito novo Ministro da Magia, tendo que obrigatoriamente deixar o cargo que ocupava antigamente. – A essas palavras todos aplaudiram, e pode-se ouvir até mesmo um grupo de mais entusiasmados gritando seu nome em meio a ovação. – Não temos ainda um nome para este cargo que se abriu, porém provisoriamente, e faço questão de insistir na palavra "provisoriamente" a pedido da própria pessoa, Aberforth Dumbledore aceitou o cargo. – durante uma nova seqüência de aplausos todos que estavam na mesa dos Weasley, assim como em outras mesas começaram a mover seus olhos pelo salão à procura do irmão mais novo de Alvus, porém ele parecia não estar entre as pessoas presentes, então o ministro continuou. – A novas indicações para o Chefe deste departamento devem sair no prazo máximo um mês e novas eleições acontecerão duas semanas após os nomes serem indicados. Bom, como havia prometido encerro meu discurso por aqui, gostaria de convidar para dar continuidade a nossa já conhecida Professora Minerva McGonagall, Diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Desejo bons anos de paz e uma boa festa a todos!"

Novamente uma seqüência de aplausos se seguiu, porém que dessa vez muito mais potente que qualquer outra. Não se podia entender se era porque Kingsley finalmente parara de falar ou se Minerva iria começar seu discurso. Enquanto os dois em cima do palco trocavam algumas palavras inaudíveis para qualquer pessoa ali presente Hermione comentou com Ron e Harry – Aberforth como chefe temporário da casa dos aurores? Isso não deixa de ser interessante não é mesmo?! – Harry considerou um pouco e então respondeu – Não sobraram muitas opções não é mesmo? – Ron então interrompeu o diálogo chamando atenção para a Diretora que estava prestes a começar o discurso.

- Boa noite! – começou McGonagall – Hogwarts sofreu muitos danos com os acontecimentos do ultimo mês que se passou, porém garanto a todos que tudo estará conforme antes para que as aulas de nossos filhos sejam iniciadas como de costume no dia primeiro de setembro! Gostaria de agradecer aqui às famílias e aos membros delas que se fizeram presente na luta mais uma vez contra àquelas pessoas que fazem da magia uma arte das trevas, e fazer minhas as palavras de um dos maiores bruxos que um dia conhecemos, "Hogwarts sempre prestará ajuda àqueles que a ela recorrem". – mais aplausos e pequena pausa – Fui convidada esta noite pelo ministério da magia, a discursar sobre uma das pessoas aqui presente. - após uma rápida troca de olhares entre Ron, Hermione e Harry, o menino que sobreviveu (várias vezes) baixou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação; continuava a diretora – Um garoto que muitas vezes teve como retorno a descrença da maior parte do nosso povo, e que mesmo assim prestou uma das maiores ajudas já contadas pela nossa história. Não me prenderei a tecer elogios, mas irei direto ao assunto. Estou aqui hoje, não só representando o Ministério da Magia ou mesmo Hogwarts, mas os todos os membros da Ordem de Melin para entregar a Harry James Potter o título mais alto e mais honrado de todos, hoje, se tornando o mais jovem bruxo em toda a história a obter-lo. Por favo Potter, faça-se presente ao palco para receber de minhas mãos sua Ordem de Melin Primeira Classe!

Gritos, assobios, aplausos no começo pareciam ensurdecedores. Harry não conseguia ouvir nem o que seus amigos à sua mesa falavam a única coisa que consegui era ver suas bocas em movimento tendo dizer-lhe algo que no momento, era impossível tentar adivinhar. E de repente tudo ficou escuro e silencioso, mas ainda tinha consciência, conseguia sentir seu corpo, conseguir sentir seu coração batendo mais rápido que o normal, o que será que estaria acontecendo? Aquilo tudo era verdade? Não poderia ser. Seu corpo então começou a balançar, levemente, até que a intensidade desse balanço começou a aumentar, aumentar sentia que não ia mais conseguir ficar onde estava, iria cair a qualquer momento.

- Harry! Harry! O que aconteceu com você!? – Ele então conseguiu abrir os olhos e viu o semblante de Arthur frente a frente com seu rosto. – Vamos Harry, você precisar ir se juntar à professora Minerva, quer que eu vá com você?

- Hã... não não, Sr. Weasley, hã... pode deixar... hã... eu estou indo. – respondeu ele como se as palavras relutassem em sair da sua boca.

- Então vamos! Quanto mais rápido você for mais rápido isso acaba! – incentivou Arthur.

Harry então, sem palavras se levantou e foi em direção ao corredor principal onde Kingsley o aguardava em pé para lhe guiar até o palco. Harry ainda estava surdo e só se deu conta de que todos ainda o ovacionavam quando ficou de frente para a multidão que o aplaudia e gritava seu nome. Quando já estava ao centro do palco, um homem que só poderia ser da Ordem de Melin tabém se apresentou e entregou à Minerva uma pequena caixa e disse algo que Harry também não teria condições de ouvir. As pessoas não cessavam os aplausos nem por um segundo sequer, foi então que a Diretora abriu a caixa e de dentro tirou o que parecia ser uma pequena medalha. Harry não pode deixar de reparar nela, toda dourada e tinha a forma que cruzava perfeitamente as letras "O" e "M". A professora então foi em sua direção e fixou-a na altura do seu peito do lado esquerdo. Nesse momento Harry teve a impressão de que todo o salão explodiria e foi assim durante alguns minutos até que Kingsley, com o mesmo gesto anterior pediu o silêncio.

Sem dizer palavra alguma, e já com o povo como que aguardando algo, o ministro fez o sinal inconfundível de que Harry deveria agora se dirigir aos convidados. Ele deu então alguns passos a frente, respirou por alguns segundos. A excitação presente no ambiente era pesada de mais para que conseguisse se concentrar e pensar como deveria começar, sabia o que dizer, mas como começaria? Limpou a garganta pigarreando e então disse:

- Boa noite! – porém somente as primeiras mesas puderam ouvir, recomeçou – _Sonorus_! Boa noite – Hary que nunca havia usado este feitiço ouviu sua voz ecoar estrondosamente no salão e sentiu-se um pouco estranho, mas prontamente continuou – Eu agradeço a admiração de todos aqui presentes, agradeço o prêmio e a responsabilidade recebida hoje aqui e acho que só o que tenho a fazer são alguns agradecimentos e um pedido. Queria lembrar e agradecer a todas as pessoas que participaram da luta contra Voldemort durante esses últimos anos, gostaria de lembrar aqui os dois maiores homens durante toda a batalha que foram Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape, - alguns murmúrios se fizeram ouvir quando o ultimo nome foi pronunciado, – gostaria de agradecer pela tamanha atenção dos responsáveis por esse evento de não terem convidado pessoas que não poderiam deixar de estar aqui para convidar pessoas que apenas pensam que são influentes - nesse ponto algumas risadas foram audíveis, mas os murmúrios aumentavam – e aqui vem o meu pedido. - o silencio foi total e instantâneo.

"Durante minha luta contra Voldemort que se iniciou na Floresta nos terrenos de Hogwarts, tive uma ajuda imprescindível para derrotá-lo, essa pessoa era um comensal da morte, mas demonstrou grandes valores e coragem ao me ajudar mesmo estando frente a frente e ainda sob ordens do então vivo Tom Riddle. O pedido que faço aqui hoje e que tenho certeza que serei atendido pelo Ministério da Magia e seu novo ministro é a absolvição da pena de prisão perpétua em Askaban de Narcisa Malfoy!"

O barulho gerado pelas conversas e pelos gritos foi tamanho que ninguém sequer conseguiu ouvir Harry dizer "Boa Noite" e se retirar do palco junto de Kingsley, que imediatamente o levou para uma sala a parte, atrás do palco onde havia estado antes.

- Melhor aguardarmos aqui Harry, já pedi para que todas as pessoas necessárias sejam trazidas. – Disse o ministro.

- Como assim, necessárias? – perguntou o garoto a Kingsley que apenas disse, - Aguardemos.

A porta se abriu e Harry viu Hermione que vinha correndo em sua direção seguido pelos Weasley e Minerva que andavam mais calmamente. A garota se jogou em um abraço com o amigo que os dois quase caíram.

- Você foi... foi... FODA!!! – disse ela. Harry deu um sorriso pois nunca esperaria que algum dia a amiga fosse dizer algo como "foda".

- Mandou bem pra caralho Harry!!! – cumprimentou o ruivo.

- RON!!! Olha a boca!!! – reclamou Hermione. Harry, com a atitude da garota só fez erguer as sobrancelhas em sem entender e Ron concluiu, - Mulheres...

- Harry por aqui por favor. – Kingsley conversava com McGonagall e mais um homem que ele desconhecia, a única coisa que tinha certeza é que ele não parecia ser britânico. – Harry, precisamos conversar seriamente sobre assuntos de importância máxima, você causou muita repercussão aqui hoje.

Antes do Ministro conseguir continuar a conversa a porta se abriu novamente, e uma pessoa podia ser vista no portal, vestes negras, rosto jovem e de pele muito branca, cabelos loiros e olhos que pareciam quase sem cor.

- MALFOY! – disse Harry, - O que faz aqui?

The end !!!

Tentarei postar proximo até semana que vem... kisu!


	2. O REFÚGIO DOS NAUFRAGOS

**Autor: **Renzy Snape

**Beta: CELEBRIDADE **Minha beta é a mesma Angela que verão na Fic...**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais.

**Nota do Autor : **REVIEW ME!!! Pronto dei o recado. Segundo capítulo, mais engraçadinho um pouco, mais legal... mais inspirado... mas acho que no final vao querer me bater!!! Não pega nada, sempre quis ver uma situação dessas acontecendo... não vou dizer mais nada aki... só lá em baixo... bom Capítulo!!!!

O Refúgio dos Náufragos

Draco permaneceu em silêncio e fez seu caminho em direção ao pequeno grupo que conversava. Os dois adolescentes se encararam por alguns instantes e faíscas pareciam saltar dos olhos dos dois.

- Você não me respondeu Malfoy, - cuspiu Harry – o que você está fazendo aqui!?

- Na verdade queria só ver se você ficaria mais bonito ou não com sua nova medalhinha no peito, mas foi apenas a arrogância que aumentou pelo que percebo. – retrucou o loiro.

- Garotos, por favor, acalmem-se! – interveio Kingsley – Harry, fui eu quem chamou o Sr. Malfoy para que se juntasse a nós. Depois da sua declaração hoje, pode ser que algumas coisas tentem atingir Draco. Mas alguns pontos me perturbam nessa história, Harry. Porque você não nos disse nada antes do julgamento do casal Malfoy e de repente uma manifestação pública? Isso por algum acaso tem a ver com o fato de que Narcisa Malfoy não apresentava nenhum sinal da marca negra no julgamento?

Nesse ponto da conversa Ron e Hermione já haviam se unido ao grupo e ouviam atentos ao que o ministro dizia. Harry considerou por alguns instantes e depois disse:

- Nunca ouvi dizer que a marca negra poderia ser removida. Nenhum outro comensal apresentou o mesmo quadro?

- Nenhum! – respondeu Kingsley, continuou – Para o interrogatório dos comensais da morte, usamos _Veritasserum_. Apesar de em todos, a marca negra estar muito fraca, em nenhum deles ela desapareceu completamente, nenhum exceto Narcisa Malfoy, a qual, sob efeito da poção confirmou que assim como seu marido ela havia recebido a marca de Voldemort, mas não sabia o porquê da sua completa desaparição.

Harry trocava olhares simultâneos com Ron e Hermione, como se eles pudessem ler os pensamentos uns dos outros. Os restantes em volta somente observavam atentamente como se em algum instante um dos três fosse dizer algo. Mas o silêncio predominou até que Minerva se manifestou.

- Tenho certeza de que o Ministério poderá apurar o que realmente aconteceu na Floresta de Hogwarts e até onde sei, Rúbeos Hagrid poderá depor sobre o caso, pois estava presente também no local. Acho melhor por ora, Kingsley, você dizer a eles sobre a viagem.

- Viagem? – perguntaram juntos Ron, Hermione, Draco e Harry.

- Ah sim! A viagem! – considerou o ministro – Quero apresentar a vocês, garotos, o Sr. Carlos Souza, Ministro da Magia brasileiro. Ele me havia feito uma proposta em uma conversa anterior, porém agora me sinto na obrigação de estendê-la ao Sr. Draco. Vocês três – disse olhando para os três amigos – e agora juntamente com o senhor – disse olhando e se referindo a Draco – a convite do Ministro da Magia do Brasil, passarão um mês no país até que toda essa poeira se assente e que todos os casos sejam apurados.

- Viajar? Com esses três? Nem em sonho! – protestou Draco. – O ministério pode pedir a mim o que quiser, menos que eu viaje para a selva com esses três.

- Eu também concordo com Malfoy, Kingsley – disse rapidamente Harry – ele não saberia cuidar de si mesmo e teríamos que salvar sua vida a cada cinco minutos. Se bem que pensando por esse lado até que seria divertido, não seria Malfoy?

- Já bastam vocês dois! Será que já pensaram em algum dia crescerem? – Kingsley bradou, e logo após abaixou-se entre as cabeças de Draco e Harry para falar somente a eles – você irá sim Sr. Malfoy, pois sua mãe, talvez consiga se livrar de Askaban, mas tenho certeza que diferentemente dela, a sua marca negra não desapareceu e isso pode causar perguntas indesejáveis da parte do Ministério para com o senhor. Portanto sugiro que não questione minhas ordens e faça como eu disser.

Kingsley ergueu-se novamente para então continuar: "E pelo contrário do que disse o Sr. Malfoy, o Brasil não é uma selva! Bem, o Sr. Carlos, tem uma chave de portal preparada para partir amanhã às sete horas da noite o que fará vocês chegarem ao Brasil às quatro horas da tarde. Ele esperará vocês no Caldeirão Furado, agora se quiserem perguntar algo mais ao Ministro sobre sua viagem, sugiro que perguntem amanhã quando se encontrarem. Sem mais por hoje! Garotos, aproveitem o final da festa." – E sem esperar resposta alguma, Kingsley, Carlos e Minerva deram as costas ao quatro jovens e se dirigiram novamente para o salão de festas. Porém quando pensavam que iriam abrir a porta, essa se escancarou deixando passar Giny, Neville e Luna, sem os respectivos disfarces, que pararam frente a frente com os outros três. Considerando-se por alguns instantes a diretora disse:

- Acho melhor que o próximo chefe da casa dos Aurores consiga deter ao menos alunos quinto-anistas, Kingsley, senão estaremos todos perdidos. – E sem dizerem mais nada continuaram seu caminho deixando o caminho livre para os_bicões_ da festa.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os três se aproximavam curiosos com o que havia acontecido durante a conversa, Arthur e Molly também o faziam pois todos queriam saber o resultado final da conversa.

- Brasil? Será que o carnaval é agora Harry? Imagina se for... várias gostosas!!! – Ron foi o primeiro a falar, porém seu comentário foi seguido por um gemido de dor causado pela cotovelada de Hermione. – Hunf... ok, ok... esquece elas.

- Brasil? Como assim Brasil? – perguntou Giny.

- Kingsley quer que passemos um mês no Brasil, para que possamos... ah... _descansar. _– concluiu Hermione desconfiada.

- Hum, bem que poderíamos pedir a Kingsley para irmos junto! – Giny disse olhando para Luna e Neville, logo em seguida olhou para Harry que deu um leve sorriso, mas o garoto não teve tempo nem de pensar em retribuir pois Arthur rapidamente discordou.

- Não, não, nada disso garotos. Não vão pensando vocês que...

BOOM!

A porta da sala que estavam se abriu de forma tão violenta que não se sabe como não se partiu em pedaços. E por ela veio Minerva.

- Arthur! Molly! – chamou em tom de urgência - Tirem todos daqui... rápido. Está havendo um grande tumulto lá dentro do salão e Kingsley não quer que vocês fiquem aqui, vão! – e novamente passou pela porta de volta ao salão.

- Vamos garotos por aqui. E você também Draco, venha – chamou Arthur.

- Ir com vocês? Um Malfoy na casa dos Weasley? Só se estivesse sob a maldição _imperius_. – retrucou o loiro, que não percebeu a troca de olhares rápidos entre Arthur e Harry.

- _Imperio! _– e Harry sentiu a conhecida sensação de leve calor partindo de seu braço e mentalmente ordenou ao garoto _siga-nos_. – Já que ele pediu... vamos? – todos concordaram com um leve aceno de cabeça e seguiram o Sr. Weasley para fora do salão, de volta a Toca.

-----------------------------

- Garotos acordem! Vamos almoçar, já está na mesa! – chamou batendo na porta do quarto de Ron, os três garotos que ainda dormiam.

- Bom dia Harry! – disse o ruivo no meio de um bocejo e obteve a resposta do amigo no mesmo tom.

- Bom dia... Ron, será que nosso convidado especial ainda está sob a maldição? – perguntou o moreno, pois Draco parecia não ter se mexido durante a noite toda.

- Não sei cara, pode ser que sim. Por que você não tenta?

Harry pegou sua varinha e sem apontá-la ou dizer uma só palavra de ordem para o loiro, ele se descobriu, sentou-se na cama de olhos abertos e espreguiçou-se. O controlador olhou para seu amigo com um ar sério e o ruivo ficou esperando alguma resposta que não veio. Foi então que Draco se levantou e foi em direção ao ruivo sentado em sua cama. Ron não sabia se olhava para Harry ou para o loiro parado a sua frente, e depois de alguns segundos, em um movimento rápido, Draco se abaixou com as mãos nas pernas nuas do ruivo de olhos fechados e com lábios de alguém que esperava um beijo.

- Pare com isso, Harry! – gritou Ron, empurrando de lado o loiro e saindo para o outro lado do quarto – que nojo, já percebi suas habilidade com a maldição _imperius_, mas não precisa ficar fazendo gracinhas também, né. – apesar de do susto o ruivo acompanhou o amigo em uma longa seqüência de gargalhadas, até que já recuperado e com novo fôlego, Harry disse.

- Vou soltá-lo então Ron. – deixou então a mente do loiro livre da maldição, que se levantou do chão batendo nas vestes como se estivessem sujas e disse com a maior naturalidade, a qual não parecia ser forçada.

- Divertiram-se bastante? Espero que sim. – disse sarcasticamente como só ele sabia ser.

- Vamos, Malfoy, o almoço está servido. – disse seco Harry e desceram as escadas sem trocar palavras.

Luna, Giny, e Neville já estavam de um lado da mesa, e do outro Molly e Hermione. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e Ron de frente para ela.

- Sente-se Draco, sinta-se a vontade. – disse a Sra. Weasley sem falsidade na voz, e então ele sentou-se ao lado de Harry, o único lugar que havia sobrado na mesa. – Arthur foi a Londres resolver os detalhes da viagem, por isso acho que não o verão antes da hora de partir, garotos.

- Mãe – chamou Giny – ele vai falar com Kingsley para que possamos ir também?

- Temo que não querida. – responde Molly – Seu pai e eu concordamos que seria melhor nem comentarmos sobre isso, já que o ministro deixou bem claro que o convite era somente para que os quatro fossem.

- Merda! – sussurrou Giny para Neville e Luna, o que fez a Sra. Weasley questionar.

- Que disse Giny?

- Merlin! – respondeu a garota. – Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!!! - e os dois do seu lado tiveram que morder as línguas para não se deixarem levar pela gargalhada que insistia em saltar para fora do peito.

Enquanto almoçavam e conversavam sobre a noite anterior, Draco não se manifestou uma vez sequer. Permaneceu de cabeça baixa, durante e depois que havia comido. Quando finalmente todos haviam acabado e apenas conversavam sentados à mesa, Molly os interrompeu.

- Já que estão aqui, Neville e Luna podem ajudar Giny a organizar o quintal. Ron e Draco lavam a louça, e Harry e Hermione, queridos, arrumem os dois quartos, por favor. Enquanto vocês arrumam a casa vou até o Beco Diagonal comprar algumas coisas que acho que vocês precisarão na viagem os encontro no Caldeirão Furado, uma hora antes do combinado, está bem? Quanto a vocês três – disse olhando especialmente a Giny – não destruam a casa!

A Sra. Weasley então saiu para o quintal e desaparatou. Depois de uma rápida resistência de Draco em querer lavar a louça (_Malfoy's não lavam louça_), Harry novamente o ameaçou com a maldição_imperius_ e ele se rendeu a ajudar Ron. Enquanto eles faziam seu serviço, Harry e Hermione subiram as escadas para arrumar os quartos, o que foi visto como um "finalmente podemos conversar".

- Harry, você tem idéia do que aconteceu com Narcisa? E eu estive pensando também: a marca negra não desapareceu na primeira vez, ela também não desapareceu agora. Será que...

- Não há como, Hermione... – interrompeu o garoto – Não sei por que apenas a marca de Narcisa desapareceu, mas não há como Voldemort voltar de alguma forma. Mortos não vivem novamente e dessa vez Tom Riddle está morto, e sem horcruxes para trazê-lo. Acho que nem mesmo ele sabia como remover a marca negra, mesmo porque nunca precisou. Mas Narcisa conseguiu. Eu... – considerou ele – estava pensando Hermione... – o garoto parou de falar e ao mesmo tempo ficou imóvel, pensativo antes de dizer.

- Amor? – indagou a menina.

- Sim, - respondeu – ela se sacrificou, ou, poderia ter se sacrificado pela vida do filho, e isso ela fez por amor a Draco. A marca negra pode ter desaparecido de seu braço antes mesmo de Voldemort morrido.

- Eu também achei que fosse isso, Harry. Mas você acha que o ministério vai considerar a ajuda dela e tirá-la de Askaban? – perguntou a garota.

- Seria o justo. Apesar de todos os Malfoy terem sido comensais da morte, Voldemort os humilhou muito em seus últimos encontros, acho que foi isso que influenciou a atitude de Narcisa, talvez ela não quisesse mais aquela vida e pensasse apenas nas duas pessoas que amava e o como os dois sofriam. Talvez numa última esperança de se ver livre do seu mestre, ela me deu como morto. – disse Harry, já sentado em uma das camas.

- Você tem razão Harry, ela realmente não merecia ser enviada para lá. – concluiu a amiga. E depois de uma breve pausa na conversa, disse. – Acho que está bom? Vamos descer e procurar por aqueles dois, se ainda não se mataram, e acho que podemos ir.

- Vamos! – concordou ele.

Desceram as escadas até a cozinha e viram Ron terminando de organizá-la, enquanto Draco esperava do lado de fora da casa.

- Terminaram com os quartos? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Tudo certo lá por cima. E por aqui? Ele não ajudou você, não é mesmo? Já era de se esperar. – disse desdenhosamente Hermione.

- Por incrível que pareça, ele até tentou – respondeu Ron, - mas suas sensíveis mãos de donzela começaram a ficar tão irritadas com o sabão que eu fiquei com pena dele e o liberei. Nem pra isso um Malfoy serve! É incrível como conseguem ser I-N-Ú-TEIS – disse ele quase gritando para que seu alvo o ouvisse

- Chega Ron, - censurou Hermione – se não precisamos fazer mais nada por aqui, acho que podemos ir então. Mas... onde estão os outros três?

- Foram até a casa de Luna, - comentou Ron – ela insistia em dizer que seu pai tinha alguma coisa parecida com não-sei-o-quê, e essa coisa os levaria para o Brasil também, sei lá, algo do tipo. Giny não fez uma cara muito boa quando Neville concordou, mas no final acabou indo também. Ela queria se despedir de você Harry, mas acabou indo e... – ele parecia meio envergonhado em dizer o que queria, mas depois de uma pausa tomou coragem – Ela te deixou um beijo.

- Hum... – fez Harry sem saber o que dizer. – Obri... obrigado... Ron.

- Podemos ir então, sim? – disse em tom de ordem a menina do grupo – Vamos Malfoy?

Os garotos concordaram com um leve aceno de cabeças e então desaparataram.

- - - - - - - - - - -

- Aí vêm eles! – disse Arthur, quando viu os três garotos seguidos por uma menina.

- Já era tempo! Já era tempo! – disse Carlos Souza sentado à mesa junto ao casal Weasley e Kingsley.

- Garotos, - disse o seu ministro – sentem-se. Tom, mais oito cervejas amanteigadas, por favor! – pediu ele ao dono do bar.

"Agora que estamos todos aqui, o Ministro Carlos explicará como será o mês que passarão no Brasil. Carlos..." – finalizou Kingsley em tom de continuação para que o colega continuasse.

- Bem, apesar de estarmos no mês de agosto, o que significa que estamos passando pelo nosso inverno, teremos duas semanas de temperaturas muito altas, seguidas de duas semanas de clima ameno. É claro que não estamos aqui para discutirmos nosso clima, mas achei importante saberem disso, pois o roteiro de vocês foi feito em função disso.

"Como a proposta é descansar, levarei vocês direto para a primeira cidade onde ficarão hospedados, a qual fica no litoral um pouco mais ao sul do país e perto de uma série de outras cidades circunvizinhas. A idéia é passarem duas semanas no litoral, já sobre as outras duas semanas, conversaremos com vocês quando já estivermos lá. Alguma pergunta?"

Durante um breve instante, podia-se notar a incontrolável ansiedade que tomava conta dos jovens, e até mesmo os pais de Ron pareciam de certa forma, empolgados com a idéia. Harry por um momento olhou para o rosto de Draco pelo canto dos olhos e pensou tê-lo pego com um leve sorriso no rosto, mas se convenceu de que deveria ser algum tipo de ilusão de ótica. Foi então que a mão de Hermione saltou no ar antes que ela pudesse se conter, corando ao perceber que não havia perdido alguns hábitos escolares e que agora se faziam desnecessários.

- Ministro? – começou ela – Onde ficaremos? Teremos algum tipo de guia? Há alguma loja ou vila de bruxos por perto para que possamos visitá-la caso haja alguma necessidade?

- Ah! Sim, sim, minha cara! – respondeu ele – A nossa guia já deve estar nos esperando no "Refúgio dos Náufragos", o melhor hotel bruxo da região, talvez o único, mas enfim, - com essas palavras Ron olhou para Hermione como se pedisse socorro – conheceremos ela quando chegarmos. Falando nisso, vocês demoraram um pouco mais do que esperávamos, e agora faltam apenas cinco minutos para a chave de portal nos levar. Estamos todos prontos?

Molly entregou à Hermione uma mochila extra com o que havia comprado antes no Beco Diagonal para os quatro viajantes. As malas da garota e de Harry haviam sido despachadas diretamente de Hogwarts para o Hotel, bem como as de Draco a mando de Minerva, portanto somente Ron carregava malas.

Quando terminaram as despedidas, o ministro brasileiro chamou-os em tom urgente, "Trinta segundos garotos!". Eles seguraram no que parecia ser um pequeno chaveiro contendo apenas duas chaves, e de repente, a conhecida sensação de serem enganchados pela barriga tomou conta dos cinco que seguravam a chave, e tudo começou a girar. Soltaram...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Pararam todos em pé, a não ser Draco que fazia sua primeira viagem por chave de portal e ao se levantar resmungava algo que eles não conseguiram ouvir direito. Repararam então que estavam em uma grande sala, que perceberam logo ser a recepção do Hotel, pois logo acima de um largo balcão havia uma grande tora de madeira bruta onde se podia ler entalhado o nome do local (N/A: hum... na verdade não leram coisa nenhuma, pois eles são britânicos e não falam português) [MODIFICANDO. Ron olhou para uma grande tora de madeira bruta que tinha letras enormes entalhadas e perguntou à Hermione num sussurro.

- Que quer dizer?

- Não falo português! – respondeu a garota.

Começaram a ouvir, passos do corredor próximo no qual a figura de duas pessoas se formava, pois o corredor era comprido e pouco iluminado. Logo perceberam um homem que parecia ser alguns anos mais velho que o ministro e uma garota, que aparentava ter apenas um ou dois anos a mais que eles mesmos. Quando adentraram a recepção, a voz do homem cortou o salão como um trovão.

- Sejam muito bem vindos ao Refúgio dos Náufragos! Meu nome é Garcia, dono do estabelecimento e será um grande prazer hospedá-los em meu hotel, senhores, e claro, a senhorita também. – ao mesmo tempo em que falava, cumprimentava todos com fortes apertos de mão. E continuou – A jovem que me acompanha será a guia de vocês durante toda a sua estadia no país, mas deixarei que ela mesma se apresente, sim?!

- O ruivo é Ron Weasley, - começou a guia – você, Hermione Ganger e você só pode ser o Sr. Harry Potter, correto? Desculpe-me mas não me disseram seu nome... – disse ela se dirigindo ao loiro.

Ele por um instante considerou a pessoa que se dirigia a ele. Uma bruxa um pouco mais baixa que Harry, cabelos negros, apenas ondulados, mas não chegavam a ser encaracolados, olhos castanhos e pele quase tão branca quanto a sua.

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. – disse secamente.

- Muito prazer Draco, a propósito, bonito nome. – continuou a garota, mas foi interrompida por um grito de dor do ruivo.

- Até o final do ano precisarei de um conjunto de costelas novas, Hermione! – resmungou entre os dentes, e num sussurro a garota respondeu.

- Então pare de comê-la com os olhos! – ela deu um leve sorriso quase ingênuo e depois pediu a guia – Por favor, continue.

- Bom, deixem-me apresentar, me chamo Angela e passarei meu próximo mês com vocês. Antes de resolvermos nosso pequeno problema com os quartos de vocês, afinal de contas esperávamos três e cá estamos em quatro, deixem-me dar as boas vindas em nome da cidade onde passarão as próximas duas semanas... Queridos amigos, sejam bem vindos à CARAGUATATUBA!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

N/A: NÃO ME BATAM!!! DEIXEM REVIEWS... É MAIS INTERESSANTE...

OBRIGADO AÍ PELA GALERINHA QUE ME DEIXOU REVIEW CAP PASSADO... 3!!! DOS 200 HITS QUE TIVE O.o

MALUKACHAN ROSA MALFOY SHADOW MAID!!!

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO!

KISU


	3. Sob a Luz da Lua

**Autor: **Renzy Snape

**Beta: **Buh Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais.

**N / A :** Nossa finalmente consegui postar o 3º Cap. Parecia que minha caça por uma beta nunca iria acabar!!!

Mas aí está... com as primeiras pitadas de yaoi... opa... slash... espero que gostem...

Mals aí a demora...

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Sob a Luz da Lua

* * *

- Ca-ra-u-tu-ba, é isso?

Depois de inúmeras tentativas frustradas de Ron em tentar pronunciar corretamente o nome da cidade onde passariam as próximas duas semanas, ele finalmente desistiu, não só porque não conseguia, mas Harry e Hermione estavam perdendo a paciência em tentar fazê-lo pronunciar corretamente. Angela, o Ministro e o dono do hotel não conseguiram evitar as gargalhadas, e precisaram ocupar as poltronas da recepção do hotel, pois a dor em seus abdomens parecia ser mais forte que eles. Quando finalmente conseguiram recompor-se, Angela pôs-se em pé e disse:

- Ministro, Sr.Garcia! Acho que posso assumi-los daqui para frente. Os levarei para cima, para que possamos conversar sobre a questão dos quartos, se assim vocês estiverem de acordo.

- Mas é claro minha cara, - respondeu Garcia – Sr. Ministro?

- Acho que a minha parte está feita. Daqui para frente os deixo aos cuidados de vocês! Caso precisem de alguma coisa, enviem uma coruja e verei em que posso ajudá-los. No mais, me despeço por aqui, desejo um ótimo mês a todos vocês! Se me dão licença... – e após um leve aceno de mão o Ministro desaparatou do salão.

- Muito bem, Angela. A partir de agora será com você! Sobre a questão do quarto, qualquer alteração que você fizer será bem vinda, mas tenho que lembrá-la que temos apenas aquele dois já reservados. Garotos sintam-se a vontade. Com sua licença! – e após estas palavras, o dono do Refúgio dos Náufragos também desaparatou. Sem mais ponto de referência algum, além da guia, os quatro permaneceram aguardando que ela dissesse algo.

- Bem pessoal, acho que podemos subir, o quarto de vocês fica no andar de cima. Só temos o térreo e o primeiro andar. É só me seguirem por essas escadas vamos?

Os quatro seguiram a garota por um lance de escadas que não era muito extenso, mas consideravelmente largo. Tão largo que os quatro puderam subir os degraus lado a lado. Entraram então por um corredor onde se podiam observar os apartamentos dos dois lados do prédio. O corredor era extenso e tão largo quanto as escadas e entre algumas portas podia-se observar um ou outro quadro, a maioria mostrava paisagens tropicais, _"provavelmente paisagens locais"_, pensou Hermione, enquanto caminhavam em direção aos últimos quartos.

Cento e quarenta e sete, cento e quarenta e oito... chegamos! – disse Angela, - esses são os dois maiores quartos que o hotel oferece, os dois são idênticos e é aí que temos nosso pequeno problema. Como não esperávamos Draco, preparamos apenas um quarto com camas de solteiro separadas e o seu quarto Hermione com cama de casal, mas agora gostaria de saber como gostariam de se dividir entre os quartos, já que temos apenas estes dois disponíveis.

- Acho melhor... – começou a dizer Hermione, mas foi cortada pelo ruivo.

- O da cama de casal é nosso! Digo, meu e dela! – disse Ron passando seu braço pelos ombros da garota.

- Bom... é... – a garota tentou dizer algo mas foi logo interrompida pela guia.

- Ótimo, não sabia que vocês eram namorados, assim facilitamos as coisas. Agora os dois amigos poderão dividir o outro quarto com camas de solteiro, tome aqui Harry, cento e cinqüenta – disse ela entregando as chaves do quarto correspondente para o garoto que olhava como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo, - e aqui estão as suas chaves, cento e quarenta e nove. Por agora não sairemos para que possam acomodar suas bagagens. Às dezenove horas, nos encontramos no restaurante ao lado da piscina para jantarmos e eu explicarei mais coisas sobre o hotel, combinado?! Até mais! – e sem esperar as milhares de palavras explodissem da boca dos dois garotos, agora companheiros de quarto, ela desaparatou.

- Bom, a gente se encontra aqui fora as sete então, - disse Ron abrindo a porta de seu quarto ao mesmo tempo em que forçava a amiga para dentro – Vamos Hermione! Até mais vocês dois! – e fechou a porta deixando Harry e Draco sozinhos no corredor. O moreno então olhou para a chave em sua mão, logo depois para o loiro e, sem muitas opções restantes disse.

- Bom, não temos muito que fazer, não é mesmo?

- Abra de uma vez esta maldita porta, Potter!

Harry girou a chave na fechadura de seu novo quarto e abriu a porta. Passou então pelo portal, seu companheiro de quarto logo atrás, e enquanto fazia o reconhecimento ocular da área ouviu o outro trancando a porta.

O quarto era muito espaçoso, porém era visível que havia sido construído para receber uma cama de casal apenas, pois as duas de solteiro estavam separadas apenas dois palmos de distância. As paredes eram feitas de pedra crua, dando a impressão que se estavam em algum castelo medieval.

Em frente às camas uma lareira que Harry considerou no momento em que a viu que não precisariam de uma, a não ser que fossem utilizar Pó de Flu para irem à algum lugar. A direita da lareira, mas um pouco afastado, ficava a área de banho do quarto. Sua parede era feita com a metade de baixo na mesma pedra que o quarto, e o resto em vidro. Perfeitamente construída de modo que _a_não ser que a pessoa se aproximasse totalmente dela poderia ver totalmente o banheiro, e foi exatamente o que os dois garotos fizeram quase que ao mesmo tempo. Ao lado do chuveiro havia uma banheira que cabia tranquilamente dois adultos, e em volta dela cerca de cinco torneiras de cores distintas, que fez Harry lembrar das infinitas torneiras na gigante "piscina" no banheiro dos monitores de Hogwarts.

Draco virou-se de costas para o vidro olhando para as camas e disse.

- Pelo menos os lençóis são verdes! Vou tomar um banho Potter, não quero que me perturbe.

- Perturbar você? – respondeu Harry com certo tom de indignação, mas ao mesmo tempo sem perder a calma. – Como assim Malfoy? Estaremos juntos o mês todo, e pelo que pude perceber hoje, dividiremos o mesmo quarto durante todo o tempo. Portanto acho que poderíamos ser pelo menos um pouco agradáveis um com o outro não? Não precisamos fingir que somos amigos, nem precisamos ser políticos. Na verdade só quero dizer que não precisamos trocar_gentilezas_ todas as vezes que precisarmos falar um com o outro. Será que você consegue fazer isso?

- Então quer dizer que você não agüenta, Potty testinha? Tudo bem, vou tentar pegar leve com você, O.K. – disse no tom sarcástico que só ele conseguia ao se dirigir a Harry. Pegou uma toalha e se dirigiu para a área de banho. Do quarto, Harry podia ver Draco do abdômen para cima, e sentiu-se um pouco incomodado com aquilo.

Dirigiu sua atenção então para a janela do quarto. Nem sequer fazia idéia do que encontraria ao abri-la, já que haviam chegado diretamente no saguão do hotel. Caminhou até ela, deixando o outro em paz no seu banho. Era um final de tarde de agosto como ele nunca havia presenciado antes. O hotel era à beira-mar e sua janela tinha uma vista que lhe tirou o fôlego.

Uma praia onde as ondas não eram altas nem fortes e mesmo assim havia o som característico do mar, muitas palmeiras e outras árvores faziam parte também do lugar. Algumas pessoas em seus trajes de banho, ou andando pela areia, ou nadando depois de onde as ondas quebravam. Além da praia que se estendia à frente, ele olhou diretamente para baixo, e pode ver a piscina que fazia parte do terreno do hotel, e um pouco mais a direita, já próximo ao muro, algo como uma tenda feita de algum tipo de palha, mas o garoto não conseguiu dar nome algum para aquele tipo de construção.

Ficou ali observando aquela paisagem por alguns minutos quando decidiu escolher entre uma das camas. Ficou ao pé delas, e escolheu então a da esquerda, deixando a mais próxima da janela para Draco. Deitou-se e quando olhou um pouco para o lado teve a imagem de seu companheiro de quarto, já terminando seu banho. Sem perceber começou a reparar no que podia ver do loiro, começando pela barriga que, apesar de demonstrar ser muito magro sob as vestes comuns, na verdade se mostrava bem definida fisicamente para um garoto de quase dezoito anos. Ele reparava no estado de quase êxtase do loiro ao deixar a água cair sobre si, e quando ele levou as mãos à cabeça para conferir se havia sobrado algum shampoo por ali, Harry pode ver que o garoto tinha o corpo inteiramente livre de pelos e achou aquilo, de certa forma estranho e "_bonito... hã?, Acorde seu louco, achando Malfoy bonito? Isso já é demais!" _pensou, desviou o olhar rapidamente sem saber para onde, e então lembrou que não havia conferido a sua própria bagagem.

Ao lado esquerdo da lareira havia um grande guarda-roupa e Harry foi até ele para ver o que havia dentro. Ao abrir se deparou com suas próprias roupas ao lado direito e as de Malfoy ao lado esquerdo, porém sem nenhuma divisão física entre elas. Logo abaixo delas havia duas gavetas, do comprimento interno do móvel, uma sobre a outra, e o garoto tomou a liberdade de conferir o conteúdo. Agachou-se e abriu a primeira. Encontrou roupas que não reconheceu como sua, mas teve que admitir, Draco tinha muito bom gosto para cuecas, e ele até sentiu-se curioso em saber como algumas delas deveriam se encaixar no corpo do loiro. Fechou então a primeira para abrir a de baixo e encontrou ali suas próprias roupas íntimas e sua sunga em cima de uma das pilhas de cuecas.

- Não sabia que você gostava de ficar xeretando as coisas dos outros, Potter! – o garoto levantou-se rapidamente em um susto, pois não sabia que o outro havia terminado seu banho.

Draco estava parado junto à porta aberta do guarda-roupa e tinha apenas a toalha enrolada em sua cintura. Harry pode ver seus cabelos loiros sob o efeito da água e despenteados, e as pequenas gotas que ainda rolavam pelo peito sobre sua pele branca e mais do que lisa, em direção a sua barriga.

- Não estou _xeretando_, Malfoy. – respondeu Harry fechando sua gaveta empurrando-a com um dos pés – Este guarda roupas tem tanto roupas minhas como suas e eu só estava conferindo as minhas, está bem?

- Hum, se é assim, deixe-me pegar umas roupas para mim.

- Ah, lógico. – respondeu o garoto dirigindo-se para sua cama e lá sentou-se na cabeceira com as pernas estendidas sobre o colchão, de frente para a lareira, obviamente apagada.

Draco começou procurando por alguma camiseta, logo em seguida puxou uma bermuda e jogou as duas peças sobre sua cama. Abriu a gaveta e escolheu uma cueca boxer preta, uma das que havia chamado a atenção de Harry pelo tipo do tecido. O loiro, que estava de costas para o que estava sentado na cama, se desfez da toalha jogando-a para traz de si, no chão, e foi nessa hora que, em um movimento de seus olhos que o moreno não conseguiu controlar, ele olhou para o corpo nu de Draco.

Ali... bem a sua frente. Como se sua pele não conhecesse o sol, Draco era alvo, e como ele já havia observado antes, completamente liso, sem pêlo algum pelo corpo todo, o que até fez o garoto pensar que seu companheiro de quarto poderia se depilar, mas não, não havia marca alguma em sua pele, ela era "_perfeita, tenho que admitir"_, pensou. Malfoy então vestiu a cueca, ainda de costas para o outro. Harry nunca havia visto nada parecido: assim que Draco se vestiu ela moldou seu corpo perfeitamente, como se não houvesse pano algum.

O garoto tentou imaginar o que veria quando o garoto se virasse de frente para ele, mas como um relâmpago a atingir a mente, Harry levantou-se em um pulo, e ao mesmo tempo sua boca foi mais rápida que o pensamento.

- CHEGA! – gritou Harry... e parou em frente a porta de vidro que levava ao banheiro. Draco caiu de costas em sua própria cama com o susto provocado pela reação inesperada do outro e ficou ofegante por uns segundos até que conseguiu se manifestar.

- Você ficou louco Potter! Está querendo me matar de susto ou o quê? – enquanto o assustado Malfoy se levantava e colocava sua bermuda, Harry em silêncio abriu a porta e entrou no outro cômodo sem dizer palavra alguma. Enquanto se preparava para o banho viu o outro abrir a porta do quarto e sair por ela ainda vestindo uma camiseta. Harry viu-se então sozinho e seus pensamentos começaram a bombardeá-lo. "_Que você está fazendo? Pense seu tolo! Que significa isso... você está ficando louco? Só pode! Ponha sua cabeça no lugar, por Merlin!"_, e coisas do tipo não deixaram de perturbá-lo durante todo o banho. "_Espero que essas quatro semanas passem rápido... o mais rápido possível",_ finalmente pensou.

Já revigorado, e mais calmo, o garoto se vestiu e deitou-se. Não estava cansado, mas mesmo assim adormeceu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Harry! Hey, Harry! – chamava Hermione do lado de fora, no corredor. – _Alohomora!_ – um leve barulho da tranca se abrindo seguiu-se ao comando da garota. Ela e Ron entraram no quarto de número cento e cinqüenta para encontrarem o garoto dormindo tranquilamente. Ela aproximou-se silenciosamente da cama, abaixou-se com seu rosto próximo ao do garoto e chamou por seu nome. Ele acordou devagar e quando percebeu que fora a amiga que o acordara sentou-se rapidamente no colchão.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou assustado, esfregando os olhos.

- Você dormiu demais, bela adormecida! – disse o ruivo em meio a risadas sobre sua própria piada.

- Hoje você está impossível, Ronald Weasley! – reclamou a garota – Vamos Harry, já são sete horas e precisamos nos encontrar no refeitório do hotel com a Angela, não é mesmo? E a propósito, onde está Malfoy?

- Hum... – espreguiçou-se levantando da cama – Não sei. Entrei para tomar um banho e o vi saindo do quarto, mas não sei para onde ele foi.

- Mas quem precisa esperar por ele? – disse o outro rapaz – Vamos nessa, não precisamos esperar por Malfoy algum.

Saíram então do quarto. Desceram as escadas para chegarem novamente ao saguão de entrada Opostamente à porta que os levava para as ruas da cidade havia uma outra onde se podia ver o ambiente aberto do hotel. Seguiram então pelo único caminho que lhes restava e Harry pode observar de perto o que tinha visto pela janela, a piscina e a pequena _cabana_, que foi a única coisa que conseguiu relacionar aquele tipo estranho de construção que ele via. O que o garoto não tinha visto de sua janela era o prédio anexo ao hotel e que agora podiam ver Angela e Draco conversando à porta dele, com certeza esperando que os três se juntassem a eles.

- Olá! – disse a guia – Pelo que vejo não tiveram dificuldades em encontrar o local das refeições, sim? Bem, aqui serão servidos os almoços e jantares. Como vocês dispõem de serviço de quarto diferenciado, o café da manha será servido no próprio cômodo. E acredito que na maior parte das vezes também não almoçaremos aqui e sim onde estivermos a passeio no dia. Apenas jantaremos no hotel, mas isso também não se faz obrigatório já que vocês poderão jantar fora se quiserem. Vamos então, enquanto jantamos explicarei para vocês como funcionarão os passeios, e algumas outras coisas que vocês precisam saber sobre o Brasil.

Sentaram-se à uma mesa próxima à uma janela que dava vista para a piscina e ao restante do _resort_. Os garotos automaticamente abriram seus cardápios por um momento esqueceram de um pequeno detalhe.

- Seria tão legal saber falar português! – disse Ron em um falso tom de tristeza que Harry e Hermione não conseguiram segurar as risadas.

- Ah sim! – disse a guia – Infelizmente aqui no Refúgio não há cardápios em outras línguas a não ser a local, pois o fluxo de turistas de outros países é muito pequeno, mas eu ajudo vocês a escolherem os pratos.

Com a ajuda da garota, um a um, começando por Draco (motivo que irritou profundamente Ron) eles escolheram o que queriam jantar. Conforme faziam o pedido, o prato aparecia sobre uma bandeja especialmente colocada à mesa para isso. Conforme Angela explicara, tudo acontecia graças ao trabalho dos elfos domésticos, o que fez Hermione quase dizer algo em protesto, mas foi interrompida pelo ruivo ao seu lado apenas com um olhar ameaçador, que, inicialmente ela retribuiu, mas reconsiderou por alguns instantes até sussurrar _"Tudo bem, não digo nada"_.

Enquanto jantavam, perceberam que as poucas pessoas que estavam no restaurante, olhavam para eles com olhos curiosos, e isso preocupou os três no início. Mas tão logo a guia percebeu que os garotos se sentiam um tanto quanto incomodados, disse-lhes novamente que o hotel não costumava receber muitos turistas estrangeiros, já que os olhares não passavam de mera curiosidade e que com certeza se relacionariam muito bem com os outros hóspedes, pois em sua grande maioria o povo brasileiro tinha grande carinho em receber pessoas de fora do país.

Quando já estavam comendo a sobremesa e Angela finalmente havia terminado de lhes contar sobre o programa da semana, Harry, olhando pela janela perguntou.

- Angela, como se chama aquilo? – e apontou para a estrutura a qual não sabia o nome.

- Não há quiosques na Inglaterra? – perguntou a garota intrigada – Bem, quiosques são mais ou menos umas cabanas que geralmente nós só o utilizamos para churrasco!

- O que? – perguntaram Harry e Ron juntos.

- Churrasco – começou Hermione – é um tipo de assado típico do Brasil, famoso também na Argentina. Eu fui a um restaurante brasileiro uma vez em Londres com meus pais, e um dos pratos mais saborosos era o churrasco.

- Bom agora que estamos informados e já comemos, - começou a guia novamente - deixarei vocês livres até amanhã de manhã. Se quiserem dar uma volta e conhecerem a praia podem ficar à vontade. Podem também fazer uso das instalações do hotel como a piscina, as redes. Devem me encontrar no salão de entrada pela manhã com o mínimo de roupas possível o que forem levar para nosso primeiro passeio, ok? Bom, até mais.

A garota levantou-se e os deixou à mesa. Draco foi o primeiro a falar.

- Eu já fui até a praia. Vejo vocês amanhã. – e sem dizer mais nada levantou-se e seguiu seu caminho ao quarto.

- Quem disse que chamaríamos você para ir com a gente? – perguntou o ruivo, mas Malfoy já havia deixado a área do restaurante e não tinha chance alguma de ouvi-lo. – Vamos então? – levantaram-se e seguiram a pequena trilha próxima a piscina do hotel que os levaria até a praia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estavam novamente no corredor em frente aos seus próprios quartos quando se despediram. Harry abriu a porta do seu quarto. Passou por ela e foi direto ao banheiro onde queria apenas lavar-se para tirar a_maresia_que o passeio à beira-mar havia deixado em seu corpo. Voltou ao quarto onde pegaria uma nova cueca no guarda-roupa para dormir, pois fazia muito calor e pensara que não conseguiria dormir se estive usando muitas roupas.

Ao sair do banheiro com a toalha enrolada à cintura não pode evitar a visão que havia fugido anteriormente. Draco dormia na cama ao lado da sua própria, deitado com as costas no colchão, cabeça e pernas em direção a cama de Harry, usando apenas sua cueca preta, e foi por isso que o garoto havia ficado ali, observando o loiro.

Como ele temia, o tecido acompanhava fielmente toda e qualquer forma do corpo da pessoa que o usava, e isso fez com que Harry tomasse partido do que tentou evitar anteriormente. ,

Perdeu a noção e os sentidos ao ficar ali, apenas observando aquele corpo inerte a sua frente, banhado pela luz da lua cheia que entrava pela janela aberta. _"Tã__o sereno"_, pensou. Quando em um leve balanço de corpo, o loiro moveu-se em seu leito, Harry lembrou-se de onde estava e o que deveria fazer. Dirigiu-se até o guarda-roupa e pegou seu pijama completo. Vestiu-se e deitou-se. Passaram-se alguns minutos, meia hora, uma hora e o sono havia simplesmente desaparecido.

Foi até a janela e ficou olhando para a paisagem à frente.

A noite, mostrava somente o que a luz da lua permitia. Mirou então os terrenos do hotel e viu que havia uma pessoa andando em volta da piscina. Despiu-se do pijama, vestiu apenas uma bermuda, pegou a camiseta que estava sobre a cabeceira de sua cama, mas pensou duas vezes e desistiu de colocá-la. Abriu com cuidado a porta do quarto para que seu companheiro não acordasse e fez seu caminho em direção ao pátio externo.

- Sem sono também, Angela? – perguntou o garoto alcançando a garota em uma das bordas da piscina.

- Olá Harry! Admira-me você estar sem sono. O que acontece? Não gostou de suas acomodações? – perguntou ela no tom mais calmo e sereno que o garoto já havia ouvido sua voz. Ele pensou que talvez pela hora tardia e ela talvez não quisesse incomodar os outros hóspedes. – _Accio Cadeira!_ – disse apontando sua varinha para uma espreguiçadeira assim como a que estava deitada. – Sente-se comigo. Vai gostar de tomar banho de lua à beira de uma piscina! Mas voltando a pergunta, o que você tem?

- Na verdade não sei. O quarto é muito bom, as camas são ótimas. O Brasil é bem diferente de onde viemos, é muito mais quente. E também estou dividindo o quarto com Malfoy. Isso nunca me havia passado pela mente. – tentou explicar-se para ela.

- Agora não entendi Harry, vocês quatro não são amigos? Percebi uma pequena intriga entre Ron e Draco, mas... pensei que fosse alguma coisa de momento. – disse interessada.

- O que acontece realmente entre nós três e Malfoy é que nunca fomos amigos, aliás, sempre fomos inimigos... - e Harry resumiu para a garota como era o relacionamento entre eles, e contou o porquê do garoto participar da viagem.

Quando terminou de falar a garota ficou em silêncio por uns instantes como que organizando as informações que acabara de ouvir. Virou-se então para fitar o garoto frente a frente e disse:

- Olha, isso que você me disse é realmente estranho. Hoje de tarde andei com ele pela praia, pois ele queria conhecer o lugar ainda de dia e eu aceitei acompanhá-lo. Durante todo o tempo que estive com ele, não conheci o Draco Malfoy que você me descreveu Harry, muito pelo contrário, o garoto que estava comigo era extremamente simpático e educado. Ele apenas não sorriu em momento algum, e isso foi a única coisa que eu achei estranho em uma pessoa tão jovem e tão bonita como ele. Nenhum sorriso sequer. Talvez se vocês esquecessem as coisas ruins que passaram...

- Não Angela, - cortou o garoto - você não entenderia. Não há como sermos algum dia amigos. Simplesmente não há. – disse levantando-se da cadeira e se afastando. – Acho que recuperei meu sono, vou voltar para o meu quarto.

- Está bem, - disse a garota, - mas ainda assim acho que deveria repensar sobre o que eu te disse, Harry. Boa noite!

- Boa noite.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry deitou em sua cama e virou-se de costas para Draco. Completamente arrependido do que havia feito. Afinal, havia descido para encontrar alguém que talvez lhe desse razão, e mais, talvez lhe devolvesse seu sono. Mas ao contrário de tudo isso, a "_maldita garota_", como pensou, havia criado ainda mais caraminholas em sua cabeça. Afinal de contas, porque temia tanto assim olhar para Draco, se em inúmeras vezes havia sido indiferente a tantos outros garotos? Por que, e o mais intrigante, COMO Malfoy conseguiu ser simpático com ela?

Eram tantas perguntas e tantos sentimentos estranhos. O simples fato de saber que o loiro dormia bem ali, a poucos centímetros do seu corpo o deixava nervoso. "_Nervoso, apenas nervoso, não pode ser nada mais que isso, que outra coisa seria além de nervoso? N-E-R-V-O-S-O !"_. E assustou quando ouviu de repente a voz do loiro dizer.

- Nervoso EU vou ficar se VOCÊ não dormir logo, Potter!

Depois de um intenso trabalho mental, Harry finalmente conseguiu guardar seus pensamentos e dormiu.

* * *

N / A: Acabou-se... Cap 4 já está pronto na verdade entao acho que nao vai demorar para ser postado... depende agora só da Buh... mas eles já vão pra Praia ... rsrsrsrs... O.o

Reviews hein galera please!!!

Vlw pela galerinha que deixa aí, foi mal nao escrever hoje aki mas preciso correr pq tenho prova de Cálculo III... té mais!

* * *


	4. Maresia Parte I

**Autor: **Renzy Snape

**Beta: **Buh Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais.

**N / A : Olha aí galerinha que tá acompanhando miragens... 4º Capítulo na mão espero que gostem, tentei deixar um pouco mais engraçado do que com conteúdo na verdade... Não sei pq mais esse foi meio difícil de escrever, mas acho que valeu a pena... **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Maresia - parte I**

* * *

Já havia amanhecido e o sol entrava quente pela janela do quarto número cento e cinqüenta do Hotel Refúgio dos Náufragos. Essa era a desvantagem de se ter uma vista de frente para o mar quando o sol nasce exatamente na mesma direção. Bem-te-vis e pardais faziam, como sempre, toda a cantoria que fazem pela manhã. Mesmo assim o garoto de cabelos negros que dormia em uma das camas não parecia estar sendo incomodado por nada que acontecia do lado de fora de seu apartamento, na verdade ele não havia nem percebido que seu companheiro de quarto o havia deixado assim que o sol expôs seus primeiros raios e agora andava pelo corredor superior do hotel. 

Draco entrou no quarto percebendo que Harry ainda dormia, e balançou a cabeça negativamente como se não concordasse com a cena. Se o outro estivesse acordado, com certeza teria reparado que com o balançar da cabeça do loiro, algumas gotas caíram sobre o chão. Na verdade parecia que o garoto acabara de sair de um banho sem se enxugar, pois estava ensopado com o próprio suor que escorria desde o peito nu até a barra superior da bermuda que estava vestindo. Ele então puxou uma toalha e foi banhar-se.

Com o barulho do chuveiro ligado Harry finalmente acordou e ainda não acostumado com os sons do novo ambiente que estava, levantou-se num pulo para ver o que acontecia no cômodo à frente, e pela parede de vidro pôde ver Draco, da cintura para cima, novamente em seu banho, assim como no dia anterior. Ainda meio dormindo ele aproximou-se da parede e teve a visão completa de todo o ambiente, até mesmo pode ver o corpo todo do loiro que estava de costas para ele.

Foi em um movimento inesperado que Draco virou-se e assustou-se com Harry parado bem próximo ao vidro o observando tomar banho. O moreno parecia mais uma estátua, sem reação alguma ao ver o loiro em uma imagem de nu frontal. Draco de certa forma curioso com a cena, dirigiu-se até a porta do banheiro e no seu habitual tom sarcástico disse:

- Se você está a fim de tomar banho comigo, fique a vontade, Potter!

- Hã? – "acordou" Harry, e olhou para o loiro que estava parado, sem roupa alguma e todo molhado ao seu lado, e como se escaneasse seu companheiro de quarto, ele moveu seu olhar pelo corpo à sua frente. Quando finalmente foi capaz de continuar: – Que? Banho? Com você? Está louco Malfoy?

- Pelo jeito que você me olhava enquanto eu estava lá dentro, achei que só poderia ser isso.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy – bradou Harry.

- Hum... só pode estar ficando louco mesmo… – disse o loiro para si mesmo, voltando para o chuveiro que havia deixado ligado.

Harry voltou a deitar-se enquanto o outro ainda ocupava o chuveiro. Alguns minutos e Draco já havia se vestido e saía novamente do quarto.

- Estou indo tomar café, Potter, cuidado para não se matar! – disse o loiro ao fechar a porta. Harry então se levantou e começou a preparar a hidromassagem.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry acabara de tomar café da manhã junto com Ron e Hermione, e pelo que seus amigos haviam percebido o garoto não estava nada bem. Apesar de todas as tentativas de falar algo, ele simplesmente continuou seu desjejum sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Começaram a andar em volta da piscina do Hotel e viram do outro lado que Draco conversava com Angela e os dois pareciam "_estranhamente animados"_, pensou Harry. Eles já estavam em seus trajes de banho qualquer um poderia dizer que haviam combinado usar preto: o loiro com sua sunga **(N/A: sem ser aquelas boxers, a cavadinha normalzinha rsrsrsrs) **e a guia com seu biquíni, que fez com que Hermione lançasse um olhar amedrontador a Ron quando viu que ele andava de boca aberta e quase tropeçou em uma das cadeiras em volta da piscina.

Hermione pegou a própria varinha e, num movimento em que a apontou para si mesma, suas roupas desapareceram deixando-a apenas com seu biquíni.

- Acho que vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo, não vão querer aparecer em uma praia de camiseta, bermuda e tênis, ou vão? – disse a garota para os dois ao seu lado, enquanto ainda faziam seu caminho para o outro lado do pátio.

- Eu não vou fazer o mesmo que você! –revoltou-se Ron – Prefiro aparecer de camiseta, bermuda e tênis do que aparecer de biquíni! Sua louca!

Para a surpresa dos dois, Harry deu o primeiro sinal de que podia ouvi-los, e depois de rir muito, seguiu o exemplo da garota; com um movimento de varinha, suas roupas sumiram. Continuou andando vestindo apenas sua sunga. Em seguida, foi a vez de Ron, que tirou apenas a camiseta e o tênis; o que fez Hermione olhar com ar de curiosa.

- Eu uso bermuda, não gosto de sunga! – disse o ruivo, e finalmente alcançaram Draco e Angela.

- Muito bem, agora que estamos todos de café tomado, acho que podemos partir para nosso primeiro dia – começou a dizer a guia - Ficarão até o meio dia em uma praia que se chama Maranduba, deixarei vocês no local, mas não ficarei por lá. Depois disso, vocês retornam ao hotel. Levarei vocês depois pela cidade e então para algumas lojas bruxas mais freqüentadas aqui no litoral. Porém, há algo que preciso entregar para vocês. – retirou um pequeno embrulho de um dos bolsos e virou sobre a palma de sua mão, deixando cair algo que pareciam pequenas correntes.

"Usem essas pulseiras. Elas na verdade são chaves de portal que os trarão de volta diretamente para este pátio externo do hotel, mesmo que não estejam juntos. Ela também contém um encantamento que lembrará vocês cerca de dez minutos antes, assim vocês poderão organizar suas coisas e procurar por um lugar mais livre de trouxas." - e entregou cada uma das pulseiras em mãos de todos os quatro.

- Mas... Angela – chamou Hermione – desculpe-me, mas como _iremos_? Digo, nem você nem Malfoy estão com suas varinhas!

- Ah sim, quase me esqueci – disse a garota dando um tapa na própria testa – peguem isso aqui, - e começou a entregar-lhes uma espécie de _saquinho comprido_ – é só colocar ao lado ou na frente de suas coxas e depois colocar suas varinhas. Assim que elas são colocadas, ambos, saquinho e varinha ficam invisíveis e, além disso, os saquinhos são impermeáveis, então vocês podem ficar à vontade se quiserem tomar banho de mar. Draco e eu já guardamos as nossas.

Harry e Hermione posicionaram então suas varinhas no lado de suas coxas direitas, e Ron, que usava bermuda colocou-as em sua panturrilha.

- Acho que podemos partir então.

E desaparataram.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Após distribuir as cadeiras em uma porção da quilométrica praia em que estavam, Angela os ajudou a armar manualmente, por causa dos trouxas, a barraca de praia que o hotel forneceria para eles, durante seus os pelo litoral. Ela era idêntica ao que grande parte das pessoas por perto também estavam usando para se protegerem do sol: as hastes formavam um quadrado de cerca de três metros de lado, e tinha cerca de dois metros de altura, com o teto em forma de pirâmide coberto pelo que parecia ser um pano bem fino e branco.

Durante um bom tempo enquanto os três amigos pediam bebidas e comiam algumas pequenas porções com frutos do mar típicos, Draco não parecia se interessar por nada, apenas sentado, com os braços sobre o apoio da cadeira, _"só pode estar dormindo"_ pensou Harry, mas não podia ter certeza, pois ele usava óculos de sol. Mas nesse exato momento em que o loiro ainda era encarado pelo seu companheiro de quarto, Malfoy espreguiçou-se na cadeira.

- Vou conhecer o outro lado da praia, alguém gostaria de me acompanhar? – disse Draco colocando-se em pé. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, quando achou que ninguém sequer lhe responderia o garoto virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar.

- Malfoy! – disse Hermione. Ele parou surpreso e virou-se novamente para encarar a garota. – Como assim conhecer o outro lado da praia? Por acaso você já esteve aqui e conhece parte dela?

- Hoje pela manhã – respondeu o loiro. – levantei mais cedo e encontrei com a Angela no restaurante para tomarmos café da manhã. Perguntei para ela se ela gostava de caminhar por alguma praia e ela me trouxe aqui. Na verdade fiquei bem mais para o lado esquerdo. Está vendo aqueles pinheiros ali naquela pequena curva? – disse isso, pois a praia parecia se dividir em duas a certo ponto.

"Então" – continuou o garoto – "Ela me deixou um pouco depois deles, pois é onde a areia fica mais plana, e caminhei até àquela montanha onde passa um pequeno rio no final da praia. Agora eu queria ver o que há do lado direito dela, acho que deve ser bonito lá também. Mas tudo bem, podem ficar, eu vou sozinho!"

- Malfoy, espere! – disse a garota levantando-se – Eu vou com você!

- O quê? – explodiu Ron surpreso, o que fez Harry dar um pulo em sua cadeira, mas não disse nada, apenas observou. – Como assim, Hermione? Você vai _passear_com ele… é isso?

- É isso sim Ron, eu vou dar uma volta com Malfoy, e se você e Harry quiserem ficar tudo bem. Se não voltarmos até meio dia nos encontramos no hotel.

A única reação dos dois garotos ao verem a amiga caminhando pela praia lado a lado com Draco Malfoy, ainda que a certa distância. Mas mesmo assim lado a lado, deixou-os sem reação durante um bom tempo. (tá, isso aqui não fez sentido algum: "A única reação dos dois garotos [… deixou-os sem reação alguma." O.O eu sugiro: A única reação dos dois, foi justamente a falta de uma.)O ruivo olhava da cena para Harry, e de volta para a cena, boquiaberto, tentando dizer algo, as palavras pareciam não querer sair de sua boca.

- Me acompanha em uma cerveja? – finalmente perguntou Harry ao amigo quebrando o silêncio.

- É né... fazer o quê?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Já havia se passado uma hora desde que Hermione decidira acompanhar Draco em seu passeio à beira mar e ainda não havia sinal de que estivessem voltando para a barraca de praia onde estavam. Harry e Ron enquanto esperavam empolgaram-se com o novo tipo de cerveja brasileira (não-amanteigada) que era muito mais leve, porém não menos alcoólica. Depois de beberem quinta latinha, Harry pode perceber a entonação de voz o ruivo mudando a cada gole. Alguns camarões ainda sobravam em cima da pequena mesa e Ron tentava espetar um com o palito de dentes, mas isso parecia estar sendo a tarefa mais difícil de toda a sua vida; praguejando, jogou o palito para longe, meteu a mão no pratinho e finalmente conseguiu pegar seu _merecido_ camarão. Ainda estava com o crustáceo na boca quando disse:

- Hei, Harry… quer experimentar um daquele _caipirinha_? – e bem no final da palavra a cabeça do camarão voou pela boca do garoto, que em um golpe de reflexo, tentou evitar a queda da cabeça voadora, mas já não podia mais contar com o controle dos movimentos, se desequilibrou e caiu com o rosto pela areia.

Por um momento, tudo ficou em silêncio. Todas as pessoas em volta pararam para olhar o que estava acontecendo naquela barraca. Quando Harry não conseguiu segurar mais e começou a rir da situação do amigo, que ainda estava com a cabeça enfiada na areia, uma grande gargalhada geral explodiu das pessoas em volta deles. Se alguém tivesse conseguido prestar atenção ao ruivo poderia ter visto suas orelhas (a única parte fora da areia além da nuca) ficarem vermelhas como o camarão que havia comido.

As risadas ainda eram muitas quando Ron finalmente levantou-se, limpando as pálpebras para que conseguisse abrir os olhos. Mas o jorro de areia que ele cuspiu em seguida pela boca causou um novo estrondo de gargalhadas. Quando viu que o amigo contorcia-se na cadeira abraçando a própria barriga, e percebeu o que estava acontecendo a volta deles, a reação de todos o contagiou e começou a rir também. E passando por todas as outras barracas começou a caminhar em direção ao mar. Mergulhou de cabeça "cortando uma onda" e pronto. Já estava livre de toda a areia.

Já de volta à barraca, onde ainda podia-se ouvir uma ou outra risada aleatória, Harry apontou para a mesa entre as cadeiras e disse:

- Sua caipirinha chegou, mas se eu fosse você não arriscaria beber mais!

- Cala a boca, Harry! – disse o ruivo no meio de um sorriso – Não estou bêbado, Ok?

- Um bêbado nunca está bêbado quando perguntamos. – retrucou Harry rindo em tom provocativo. – Faltam trinta minutos para a chave nos levar de volta ao hotel, beba isso enquanto eu dou um mergulho e já volto. Só não tente se enterrar de novo! – E saiu correndo em direção à água, mergulhou e sumiu. Ron teve quase certeza de que o amigo havia sacado a varinha antes de cair na água, mas não pode ver direito, pois na mesma hora um grupo de pessoas passou cortando sua visão. Passado algum tempo Harry não havia dado nenhum sinal de que voltaria à superfície e o ruivo então teve certeza.

- Hum... – resmungou Ron para si mesmo – já era de se esperar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Exatamente ao meio dia, os quatro voltaram ao Refúgio dos Náufragos com suas (pulseiras) chaves de portal onde, a guia já os esperava sentada sob a sombra de um guarda-sol, bebendo água de coco.

Hermione ainda de biquíni e Draco já vestido com sua bermuda e camiseta, apareceram de frente à Harry que trazia Ron abraçado ao seu ombro. O ruivo, ao que parecia impossibilitado de andar sozinho, se não fosse a ajudar do amigo provavelmente não conseguiria sustentar seu próprio corpo.

- Ron, que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione alcançado Harry para ajudá-lo com o amigo.

- Me ajude a colocá-lo na cadeira, Hermione! – disse o garoto.

- Não, não! – a guia levantou-se de sua cadeira e agora vinha caminhando em direção a eles

– Levem-no para o quarto. Se ele sentar aqui vai dormir!

- Mas é exatamente essa a idéia Angela, - continuou Harry – aí fica mais fácil, ele já está quase lá mesmo...

Colocaram então o garoto em uma das espreguiçadeiras em volta da piscina. Enquanto as pessoas à volta da piscina e no restaurante olhavam curiosas e comentavam a cena (o que fez o som das conversas aumentarem consideravelmente), os quatro (inclusive Draco) ficaram observando Ron até que dormisse o que não demorou mais do que dois minutos.

- O que aconteceu Harry? – perguntou finalmente Hermione.

- A pergunta não é essa. – interrompeu Angela – A pergunta é 'quantas caipirinhas ele bebeu?'

- Bem, - começou Harry – foram quatro latinhas de cerveja, e isso eu bebi também e enquanto fui mergulhar um pouco ele pediu uma caipirinha, mas parece que ele é um pouco mais fraco para bebidas. Quando cheguei, ele já estava na final da copa mundial de Quadribol, gritando para o casal do guarda-sol da frente se abaixar, pois não conseguia ver o Victor!

- Victor? – perguntou Angela sem entender.

- Victor Krum... – respondeu o moreno como se não conseguisse acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

- Que vexame... ridículo como só um Weasley poderia ser!

Se Draco soubesse a força com que Hermione o atingiria por essa fala, ele provavelmente teria pensando duas vezes antes de tê-lo dito. O som do tapa foi tão alto, que o pátio e todo o restaurante do hotel ficaram mudos. A garota fitava o loiro com um olhar tão mortífero que nem mesmo Harry teve coragem de encará-la por muito tempo. Ela curvou-se e sacou rapidamente a varinha que ainda estava no pequeno objeto invisível em sua coxa e Draco reagiu instintivamente como se preparado para duelar. Hermione simplesmente vestiu-se, apontou a varinha para Ron e disse:

-_Mobilicorpus_! - E como se houvessem cordas nos pulsos e nas pernas do garoto ficou suspenso a poucos centímetros da cadeira. – Vou levá-lo até o quarto e já volto para almoçarmos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quando a garota voltou, os três já a esperavam à porta do restaurante. O choque pelo tapa não atingira somente Draco, mas muitas pessoas paravam suas conversas quando Hermione passava por suas mesas, como se ela fosse uma espécie de autoridade local. Por um momento Harry até achou aquilo engraçado, pois tinha que admitir: a garota possuía um tipo de poder incrível, algo que talvez ele nunca tivesse. As únicas palavras que se ouviram à mesa deles foram os pedidos dos pratos que comeriam. Em raros momentos, Angela e Harry tentaram quebrar o clima conversando sobre o que tinha achado sobre o primeiro local que haviam visitado, mas nada além de perguntas e respostas rápidas seguidas de novos espaços de silêncio.

Draco sequer ousou olhar para outra coisa que não fosse seu prato ou seu copo de suco. De vez em quando, Hermione soltava alguns suspiros longos e apoiava sua cabeça com uma das mãos, como se estivesse dissipando a raiva acumulada. Quando todos terminaram suas sobremesas a guia que os acompanhava quebrou o silêncio da mesa.

- Ótimo! – disse Angela – Encontro vocês então daqui à uma hora na recepção e poderemos ir andando até as lojas. Assim vocês podem conhecer um pouco da cidade também.

- Combinado! – respondeu Harry. De fato, ele foi o único que deu atenção à garota quando ela falou, pois os outros dois pareciam estar somente com o corpo presente.

As duas garotas se levantaram então e, simultaneamente deixaram o local em direção às escadas que levavam ao quartos, sem sequer dizer mais alguma palavra ao outros dois.

O loiro parecia não ter capacidade sequer de falar. Mirando agora seu prato vazio e com um olhar "_estranho"_, pensou Harry, no mesmo tempo que reparava pela primeira vez no rosto do outro garoto. Harry percebeu que Draco não usou protetor solar suficiente, pois sua pele estava muito vermelha, e prestando mais atenção pode ver na bochecha direita de Draco, o local exato onde o tapa lhe havia acertado. Os dedos de Hermione haviam deixado seu contorno estampado, de forma quase artística no rosto do garoto. Quando em um gesto, que nem mesmo Harry sabia direito o que o havia levado a fazer, o garoto levantou de seu lugar à mesa, parou ao lado de Malfoy ainda sentado, e colocando a mão sobre seu ombro disse:

- Acho melhor irmos também.

- N-Ã-O-M-E-T-O-Q-U-E, POTTER!!!- disse Draco em meio à um gemido de dor tirando o ombro do alcance da mão do outro.

Sem dizer mais nada, o moreno caminhou em passos lentos pela porta do restaurante. Draco então se levantou e o seguiu até chegarem ao quarto. Harry já havia pegado sua toalha e se dirigia ao banho e parou segurando a porta meio-aberta, quando viu o loiro se dirigir até as janelas e fechá-las.

- O sol está me queimando muito. Vou deixá-las fechadas até que passe. – disse o garoto.

Harry já havia terminado seu banho e vestia-se enquanto seu companheiro de quarto fazia a sua vez no banheiro, quando as janelas abriram-se sozinhas ele logo alcançou sua varinha. Por ela entrou o que parecia inicialmente ser fumaça, mas logo reconheceu como um patrono.

- Harry, venha até o meu quarto quando terminar. – disse a lontra com a voz de Hermione.

O garoto deixou seu quarto e se dirigiu à porta em frete à sua.

- Pode entrar, está aberta! – pode ouvir do corredor a voz da amiga, que disse antes mesmo que batesse à sua porta.

Entrou pela primeira vez no quarto que seus dois melhores amigos dividiam e não pode deixar de reparar como uma garota fazia toda a diferença quando a questão era organização. Não havia nenhuma bermuda, camiseta ou qualquer outra coisa fora do lugar, mas ele sabia que ela deveria ter discutido pelo menos um pouco com o amigo para colocá-lo nesses eixos.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Harry ao ver o ruivo desmaiado na cama e Hermione sentada ao seu lado. Fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se em uma poltrona de frente a ela.

- Dormindo... acho que ele não vai acordar tão cedo. – disse ela já bem mais calma e continuou - Harry eu não vou deixá-lo aqui para ir andar na cidade, vá você e Malfoy.

- Eu? Sozinho com ele? Não preciso ir, fico aqui também com você esperando ele acordar. – discordou o garoto.

- Não, Harry. Preciso que você compre algumas coisas pra gente, na verdade. O Ron pegou um pouco de insolação, então quero que você compre algo para que ele não reclame quando acordar e algumas coisas a mais que coloquei nessa lista. Acredito que quando vocês voltarem ele ainda esteja dormindo, então... pode ir sem se preocupar, se alguma coisa acontecer eu mando meu patrono avisar.

Harry considerou um pouco sobre o caso. A idéia de andar por aí sozinho com seu maior inimigo fazendo compras, era ao mesmo tempo estranha e... excitante. Como num flash as imagens do dia anterior e daquela manhã percorreram a mente dele, fazendo com que seus sentimentos se tornassem indecifráveis novamente. Precisava pensar em outra coisa.

- Hermione, mudando um pouco de assunto... por que você foi com ele hoje? – perguntou Harry olhando diretamente para ela.

- Achei que ele estivesse de certa forma, mais... digamos... aturável. Até acreditei que sim depois da caminhada que fizemos. Mas ele mereceu o que teve. – concluiu com ar sério.

- Hum... e como…! – começou o moreno, mas dessa vez desviou-se do olhar da amiga – como você e Ron estão?

- Ah, isso... – se ele tivesse olhado para ela, poderia ter visto seu rosto corando levemente – Ah, Harry. Acho que nós três sabemos. Nossa amizade transformou-se em algo que não poderíamos levar de outro jeito, e apesar de tudo...

Ela parou e abriu um leve sorriso que foi retribuído pelo amigo como sinal de entendimento.

- Bom, está quase na hora de ir, acho que vou descendo então. – e deixou os dois amigos para fazer seu caminho até a recepção, onde Angela e Draco já o aguardavam.

* * *

**N/A: Uhu!!! acabou-se mas tem continuação. Segunda parte de maresias já está a caminho... Deixem Reviews ok!!! Ah... e acho q vai ter ceninhas mais hots com o loirinho aí... é... ele é safado... rsrsrsrs**

**Agradecimentos... Rosa Malfoy; Maluka Chan; Srta Deep; Juliana Guerreiro; 4na Weasley e é lógico a minha querida nova beta Buh Malfoy que tá fazendo um ótimo trabalho pra ajudar euzinho!!! Valew mulherada!!! ( .. não tem homi rsrsrsrs meu namorado nao pode ver isso) **

**Té mais!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Maresia Pt II Novas Palavras

**Autor: **Renzy Snape

**Beta: **Buh Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais.

**N / A : Oi oi... com um dia de atraso só pra nao perder o costume aqui está.**

**Um pouquinho mais curta que os outros capítulos, porque quis dar ênfase ao que aconteceu...**

**Bom... nao falo nada deixo vocês lerem e espero que gostem e deixem reviews!!!**

**Té mais...**

* * *

Maresia Pt II – Novas Palavras

* * *

- Maldito Brasil! Esse lugar só pode ser o inferno! 

- Se você usasse protetor solar não estaria rosa desse jeito, Malfoy. – caçoou Harry.

Os dois caminhavam pelo calçadão à beira mar no centro da cidade, procurando pelo quiosque número vinte e nove. Segundo a guia, em frente deste havia a única loja bruxa da cidade onde poderiam encontrar várias coisas úteis para passar os próximos dias no litoral.

Apenas de bermuda, óculos escuros e chinelo, o moreno chamava muito menos atenção que Draco que, por causa da insolação fora obrigado a sair do hotel vestindo uma blusa para não piorar a situação.

- Não consegue esconder essa cicatriz ridícula, Potter? Será que não percebe que todos reparam? – resmungou o loiro.

- Hum... sou obrigado a discordar, Malfoy, mas o único estranho aqui é você! Rosa, loiro, de blusa com um calor infernal... não acho que estejam reparando em mim. – Harry respondeu ironicamente – Mas veja só, já estamos chegando. O quiosque é logo ali.

Atravessaram a rua e pararam em frente a uma velha casa. A primeira impressão que se tinha é que qualquer vento mais forte poderia trazê-la abaixo facilmente. Draco tentou, então, girar a maçaneta mas sem sucesso. Foi então que Harry percebeu que no lado oposto à tranca havia uma palavra entalhada na madeira.

-_Alohomora!_ – sussurrou apontando a varinha para a porta e instantaneamente ouviu-se a fechadura se soltar.

-----

- Conseguiu comprar tudo da lista, Harry? – perguntou Hermione assim que o garoto entrou no quarto.

- Não, só similares. O pessoal da loja tem fabricação própria de todos os produtos, só espero que funcionem. – respondeu o garoto.

- Provavelmente sim. – concluiu a amiga.

- Como Ron está? – questionou vendo o amigo ainda dormindo e roncando tão alto que ele imaginou poder ouvi-lo do próprio quarto.

- Está bem! – explicou Hermione já retirando as compras das sacolas – Ele chegou a acordar mas ainda estava bêbado. Fiz ele tomar um banho e acho que melhorou, mas depois ele caiu na cama e desmaiou novamente.

- Então vou voltar ao meu quarto, preciso tomar um banho. Aliás, _mais um _banho. Faz calor demais aqui e odeio ficar grudando.

- Está bem então Harry, nos vemos mais tarde para jantar. – despediu-se a amiga.

Deixou-os então, e entrando no apartamento que dividia com Draco, este passava um tipo de pasta branca pelo corpo. Sem dizer nada, pegou sua tolha, uma bermuda e foi para o chuveiro. A sensação da água gelada caindo sobre o corpo quente foi incrivelmente relaxante, mas não demorou muito e logo já estava vestindo a bermuda pra deitar em sua cama. Porém, ao sair do banheiro deparou-se com uma cena cômica: Draco já branco novamente, se contorcendo em frente ao espelho tentando espalhar a pasta pelas costas que era a única parte de seu corpo ainda rosada.

Sem que Harry pudesse pensar, sem que pudesse ter mesmo idéia do que falaria, palavras saíram de sua boca sem autorização como se algo dentro dele o estive controlando.

- Talvez precise de uma ajuda, não Malfoy?

Ao ouvir o moreno dizer aquilo, Draco cessou as tentativas, virou-se e fitou o garoto sem expressão alguma no rosto, como se analisasse friamente a possibilidade de ver Potter espalhando creme para insolação em suas costas. Sem dizer nada o loiro estendeu a mão que segurava a loção em direção ao outro.

- Não ouvi nada, Malfoy. Será que não seria educado da sua parte pedir "por favor"?

- Foda-se, Potter! – cuspiu Draco em resposta à provocação.- Está bem, só sugiro que você durma de bruços hoje porque isso deve estar ardendo muito, não?

"_Maldito Potter!"_, pensou o garoto ao sentar na própria cama "_você me paga por essa! O que ele está pensando? Educado da minha parte pedir por favor... pro inferno!"_. Afinal de contas Malfoy's não pedem por favor, eles são as pessoas a quem se _deve __pedir_ "por favor". Ou pelo menos havia sido até tempos atrás. Harry mexera em seu orgulho e ele sabia não ter muitas possibilidades. _"Merda! Já havia deixado ele passar o maldito creme, pedir "por favor" não vai deixar a situação pior do que já está... testa rachada ... te pego ainda!" _

- Por favor... Potter. – disse como se as palavras se recusassem a sair de sua boca.

- Ahá! Muito bom Malfoy – disse Harry ligando o rádio que tinha as opções "Bruxo" ou "Trouxa", e ele selecionou a segunda e aumentou o volume. – Onde está o creme?

Draco estendeu o braço para trás entregando o pequeno pote.

Em um minuto de lucidez, Harry viu-se com o creme na mão, pronto para espalhá-lo pelo corpo do garoto. Não entendia porque tinha chegado até esse ponto. A necessidade de tocar o corpo do outro era tão grande assim? O que o levara a dizer todas aquelas coisas para Malfoy?! Ele não sabia nenhuma das respostas. Só sabia que ter a oportunidade de tocar aquele pele branca (rosada de sol) causava uma sensação estranha de frio no estômago.

- Deite-se! – ordenou Harry.

- Como?

- Deite-se, Malfoy! De bruços. Ou como você quer que eu passe a pasta em suas costas?

Sem questionar, o garoto deitou-se. Soltou um leve gemido quando o moreno despejou uma pequena quantidade de loção sobre suas costas. Logo em seguida foram as mãos que lhe tocavam. Harry pode sentir a maciez incrível da pele de Draco e sua mão se recusava a deixar aquele contato. Podia ouvir pequenos gemidos do loiro abafados pelo travesseiro percebeu que isso só fazia a vontade de tocar o outro aumentar.

Aproximando sua cabeça da área que as mãos tocavam, pôde sentir o aroma que não sabia se era do próprio garoto ou da loção espalhada, mas que achou muito bom. Já não tinha mais controle nenhum sobre si. Derramou o resto da loção pela área que ainda estava vermelha e num movimento rápido sentou-se sobre as pernas de Draco.

- Pot-Potter! O que...

- Silêncio, Malfoy! Já estou terminando!

O cheiro que aquele corpo exalava atraiu mais uma vez o moreno. Já não mais espalhava a loção pois não havia mais sinais de insolação, apenas acariciava as costas do outro, e ainda assim, ouvia gemidos serem abafados.

Seu rosto estava tão próximo do corpo de Draco que quase o tocava. Suas mãos deixaram as costas do loiro para se apoiarem nas laterais do travesseiro em que se acomodava. Aproveitando a cada inspiração daquele perfume, Harry deixou que sua cintura encostasse em Draco.

- Pot-Potter... Potter... pa-pare com isso, Potter... – gemeu o garoto.

Sem dar ouvidos a ordem, o moreno começou a roçar a nuca de seu refém, tocando-o levemente com os lábios. Podia sentir o garoto tremendo embaixo de seu corpo a cada movimento de sua cintura que oscilava de leve. Desceu a boca pelo pescoço sentindo o pulso disparado de um Malfoy rendido. Sua língua conhecendo cada centímetro daquela parte que se mostrava tão sensível.

Ainda sentado sobre o corpo de Malfoy, ergueu-se sem se afastar. Deitado, Draco arquejava parecendo sem ar. As mãos de Harry foram para baixo de sua barriga.

- Potter... n-não Potter... – clamou ao ouvir o som do velcro se abrindo.

A cueca totalmente negra no corpo alvo era o mais belo contraste que o moreno já observara, mas o fazia querer mais. Nu mais uma vez em frente a Harry, mas dessa vez o garoto sentava sobre suas pernas e tinha todo seu corpo a disposição. O moreno deitou-se sobre Draco que não conseguia mais controlar os altos gemidos ao perceber o corpo nu do garoto sobre o seu, o membro do outro procurando passagem por entre suas coxas, e suas próprias pernas ganhando vontade própria e levemente cedendo caminho.

Harry puxou o loiro pelos cabelos e os lábios se encontraram antes das línguas. Harry provocando a abertura das pernas de Draco. O beijo foi cessado e com uma das mãos o moreno guiou seu pênis pronto para penetrar naquele que lhe dava um prazer nunca antes sentido.

Os gritos não foram baixos enquanto o loiro era possuído pela primeira vez. Uma mistura de dor consumida do enorme prazer fazia-o se contorcer sem controle, enquanto aquele que havia sido seu inimigo, penetrava-lhe lentamente. Quando seu sentiu totalmente dentro, Harry começou a estocá-lo lentamente, acostumando-se com o calor que envolvia se pênis e as leves pressões enviadas por seu amante.

Os gemidos cresciam na mesma intensidade com que o moreno aumentava o ritmo de suas embaladas. Draco mostrava-se totalmente entregue ao seu dominador. Seu prazer era tamanho que alcançou seu orgasmo sem ao mesmo ser tocado por Harry, e o moreno vendo-o arquejando e gritando de prazer, não fez esforço algum para controlar seu próprio gozo.

Os dois corpos inertes, recuperando-se, adormeceram juntos. Mãos procuraram mãos para se fecharem unidas. Draco sendo a cama em que o moreno se deitava. Estava feito.

---

- Harry! Por que demorou tanto? Já até pedimos nossas sobremesas! – disse Hermione, que jantava com ao lado de Ron.

- Hum... acabei dormindo de tarde e... acho que perdi a hora. – respondeu o garoto, em um tom baixo.

- Hey parceiro, você não está legal! – constatou o ruivo – Aconteceu algo entre você e aquele mané?

O garoto hesitou por um momento, em choque com a pergunta do amigo. Havia acontecido algo sim entre os dois que deixara ele num estado desconhecido. Como se fosse um filme, todas as imagens voltaram à sua mente, e, de repente, já não havia mais nenhum pensamento sequer. Somente uma palavra: Malfoy!

- Harry! – chamou a garota – O que aconteceu? Conte! Se preferir podemos...

- Nada! – interrompeu o amigo. – Nada. Não aconteceu nada!

Não tinha noção alguma do que sentia. Uma mistura de alegria, tristeza e censura tomavam conta de seus sentimento, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: precisar achar Malfoy. Quando acordara antes de descer para o restaurante Draco já não estava mais no quarto. Não entendia o porquê, mas precisava encontrá-lo.

Era por volta de nove horas, a praia sem iluminação parecia ideal para se esfriar a cabeça. Harry levantou-se da mesa sem dizer palavra alguma e caminhou em direção à água. Ron abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a namorada logo fez sinal para que permanecesse em silêncio.

Não demorou muito até que encontrasse Malfoy, sentado há alguns metros de onde a água alcançava, olhando para frente sem realmente enxergar algo. Aproximou-se e ficou em pé ao lado do rapaz.

- Você... – começou Harry – é... Malfoy...

- Potter! – interrompeu o garoto. – Você sabe o que dizer?

- Na verdade, não... Malfoy... não sei...

- Então não diga nada! – concluiu em um tom baixo, quase sereno.

Palavras e atitudes faltavam aos dois, que permaneceram parados ali, olhando noite adentro o mar calmo e a lua cheia no céu límpido. Até o momento em que Harry virou-se fazendo seu caminho de volta ao hotel.

---

Draco abriu a porta cuidadosamente, pois não sabia se seu companheiro de quarto dormia. A escuridão era total, mas o garoto conseguiu achar algumas velas sobre a pequena mesa e as acendeu com um leve movimento de varinha.

Harry dormia com as costas sobre o colchão, um lençol lhe cobria a cintura deixando à mostra o corpo que começava a transpirar pelo calor. Draco observou aquela cena com atenção como se fotografasse mentalmente cada detalhe. Caminhou até a lateral da cama e sentou-se.

Deixou sua mão correr devagar do abdômen até o peito oscilante do garoto adormecido, depois fazendo o contorno de seu rosto, até que cessou quando encontrou as mãos quase fechadas, e nesse momento Harry abriu os olhos.

Novamente estavam apenas os dois, sozinhos... deixando sua cabeça cair levemente, Draco brincava carinhosamente com os cabelos morenos jogados, e sem perceber deixou transparecer um leve sorriso retribuído por Harry.

Evitar que se atraíssem era impossível. Mas nenhum dos dois pareciam ter pressa. Os olhares trocados tentavam entender esse novo contato de diálogo sem palavras.

Um leve tocar das bocas deu passagem para as línguas que se tocaram desta vez antes dos lábios. Não menos trêmulo que da ultima vez, Draco alinhou-se a Harry em sua cama e entregou-se aos seus comandos mais uma vez.


	6. Intrigas

**_N/A GIGANTE MAS LEIAM!!_**

Bom pessoal, desculpas por nao ter continuado a Miragens. Sinceramente nao ia continuar mesmo tanto que fazia séculos que nao acessava o FF e a conta de email do hotmail (slashdreamarrobahotmailpontocom). Surpresa minha quando acessei! Oo. Mais gente deixando Reviews. E o numero de pessoas que deixaram só nao foi maior que o número de Alerts que ganhei e hits que nao pararam de crescer!! E foi isso que me deu novo ânimo para continuar escrevendo.

Bom, com esse capítulo retomo a história. Bem curto e sem muitos detalhes em termos de história em si, coisa que pretendo continuar a partir do próximo capítulo. Em que nosso querido Harry vai começar a sofrer por umas idéias conflitantes e isso deve esquentar a relação com o loirinho. E atendendo a um pedido especial do meu namorado em alguns pontos da história cof cof... rsrsrsrs

Peço desculpas porque também nao ter avisado minha antiga beta sobre esse novo capítulo e estou postando ele sem correção!

Muito obrigado ah um monte de gente!! Todo mundo que durante esse tempo colocou em Alert e deixou reviews pedindo para que eu continuasse a história.

Lá Vai... espero que gostem!!

Ah... de prache...

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 - Intrigas**_

* * *

Harry!! Vamos Harry acorde! Já estamos indo...

Hermione gritava a cinco minutos pela porta do quarto onde Harry e Draco se hospedavam, mas não obteve nenhum tipo de resposta. Apontou então a varinha para a maçaneta, movimentou-a levemente e...

Aloho...

Onde está sua educação, Granger? Primeiro chama a atenção de todo o hotel para o nosso quarto e depois tenta arrombar nossa porta?

Os cabelos da garota esvoaçaram para trás, pois assim como a porta se abrira de repente, o garoto loiro a havia fechado. Pareceu-lhe usar toda a força que tinha.

Não demorem vocês dois! Já estaremos lá em baixo esperando! - terminou Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ao bater a porta, cego pelo mau humor matinal, Draco não percebeu a movimentação de Harry. Somente sentiu um solavanco o atirando de costas à parede, e quando conseguiu focalizar a cena, viu que o garoto pressionava-o com uma das mão e a outra empunhava a varinha contra sua garganta.

Nunca mais fale com ela desse jeito. Consegue me entender Dra... Malfoy? Entendeu bem?

Entend...

Como se perdesse a fala e o fôlego aos poucos, por instinto, os rostos foram aproximando lentamente.

Vá se trocar! - ordenou Harry resistindo à atração.

Não sou sua esposa, Potter!

Só cale a boca tá legal!?

O clima estava pesado naquela manhã de mais um dia que parecia ser quente novamente. Terminaram de se vestir e desceram as escadas até o restaurante onde o café da manhã já era servido.

Era sábado e o hotel parecia ter recebido hóspedes o suficiente para completar todos os quartos disponíveis. Podia-se ver inúmeras famílias e grupos de jovens que faziam sua primeira refeição na cidade.

Não acredito que esse é nosso ultimo dia que temos pra curtir aqui e agora que lotou de garotas... digo... AI HERMIONE! Desculpa!!

Vai lá então Sr. Gostosão! Cate todas elas – disse a garota cuspindo ciúmes para o namorado.

Desculpe, ok.

A discussão continuou por quase todo o café, mas Harry se quer prestou atenção, até que Hermione deu por encerrado.

Harry, onde esté Malfoy? - perguntou a garota.

Não faço a mínima idéia, mas espero que esteja no inferno!

Wow! - Ron entrou na conversa – Cara, vocês dois formavam um casal tão bonito. O que aconteceu?

A palavras do ruivo pareceram fazer o humor de Harry piorar (se é que isso era possível) e o garoto de repente perdeu a pouca cor que seu rosto exibia naquela manhã. Fitou o amigo por alguns instantes sem entender o que ele queria dizer. "Formavam um casal tão bonito?". Como assim? Como ele e Hermione sabiam do que tinha acontecido entre os dois? Não poderiam! _"NINGUÈM PODE" _frisou mentalmente.

Ai Ronald Weasley! Muito engraçadinho você hoje! - ironizou Hermione – Porque você não tenta ficar cinco minutos calado ao menos hoje?

Calma meu amor! Foi só brincadeira... ou é verdade e eu não sei? Não me chute!! Tá bom não falo mais!

Hoje não vou à praia com vocês – disse Harry se levantando da mesa.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam por um breve instante e perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Como assim?

Não vou. Amanha partiremos para quela outra cidade que esqueci o nome e...

São Paulo – interrompeu hermione.

Essa. Bom e vou me ocupar arrumando minha coisas. Bom passeio. - disse ele já saindo sem esperar resposta alguma dos dois.

A cabeça de Harry estava uma confusão. Os dias haviam se passado rápido desde a primeira vez que ele e Draco haviam deixado tudo acontecer. No quarto onde estavam já nem havia mais duas camas de solteiro, apenas uma de casal. O que então estava acontecendo aquele dia? Havia sido alguma brincadeira de mal gosto de alguém em provocar que os dois ficassem juntos? Mas ao mesmo tempo, o calor que sentia quando lembrava de seu companheiro de quarto, fazia todos os seu pensamentos mudarem de direção.

Ao entrar no quarto, Draco já havia saído. Como sabia que a desculpa de arrumar suas coisas não passava de uma mentira muito mal contada (afinal de contas, bastava apenas um movimento de varinha para isso), ele dirigiu-se até a hidromassagem e deixou que a água começasse a enchê-la.

Voltou ao quarto, ainda bagunçado depois de mais uma noite, sentou-se na cama cheia de roupas espalhadas. Uma de suas mãos sobre a cueca que, ele mesmo, havia tirado do loiro horas antes, e começou a roçar seus dedos levemente sobre ela.

Desfez-se de suas roupas, e caminhou nu até a hidromassagem. Todo o ambiente estava envolvido em vapores de baunilha e maça.

Antes de entrar, testou a temperatura da água com as mãos. Ajeitou-se, com a água batendo no queixo, e começou a passear a esponja pelo seu corpo relaxado.

O calor e os aromas suaves do ambiente o fez quase que adormecer.

Voltou a si quando quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado.

Você não está passando mal com esse calor todo?

Draco havia chegado. Sua camiseta sem mangas completamente molhada de suor se tornara tranparente. Seus cabelos molhados igualmente escorriam pelo seu rosto no momento em que Harry voltava completamente a si, o garoto começa a se despir.

Os olhos de Harry pareciam imãs atraídos pelo corpo à sua frente. Banhar-se em água fria parecia-lhe extremamente prazeroso, o que fez o moreno perder o controle sobre seu corpo flutuante sobre a água.

Potter! - exclamou o loiro ao ver Harry com parte do pênis já ereto, para fora da superfície da água.

E sem dizer nada o moreno se levantou e foi em direção ao outro. O impulso foi tão grande que só foram parados pela parede às costas do loiro. Mas esse reagiu e trocaram de posição, dessa vez Harry era o atacado. A boca parecia não ser o suficiente, e o loiro atacou seu pescoço sem piedade arrancando gemidos sem controle de seu amante.

Com a água do chuveiro caindo sobre os dois, Draco começou a descer pelo corpo do moreno, aproveitando cada centímetro de pele. Já ajoelhado, arrancava tremores de prazer mordendo levemente a parte interna da coxa de Harry, enquanto massageava-o levemente em sua ereção.

Segurando-o firme com uma das mãos, passava sua língua suavemente circulando seu membro latejante.

Os lábios do loiro eram incrivelmente macios e a sensação de ser acariciado dessa forma levava o garoto ao êxtase.

Draco, já se deliciando com todo o comprimento de Harry em sua boca, levou sua mão por trás, e vagarosamente penetrou nele seu indicador, sincronizando o movimento com o ir e vir em sua boca.

Desaparataram do chuveiro diretamente para a cama, e o moreno sabia que aquela vez seria diferente. Estava de bruços na cama com o loiro em cima de seu corpo, oscilando levemente sua ereção entre as coxas semi-abertas de Harry, enquanto suas costas começava a ser mapeada pela língua do seu amante.

Um tremor sem controle tomou conta do moreno quando sentiu a parte superior de suas coxas serem afastadas à força uma da outra, e a língua de seu amante tocá-lo entre elas. Harry arqueava de prazer ao ser testado e umidecido dessa maneira.

Nenhum dos dois agüentava mais esperar pelo momento máximo. O moreno foi virado por Draco, guiando as pernas de Harry para cima de seus ombros. E ao mesmo tempo que o loiro abaixou-se lentamente para alcançar a boca de seu amante, Harry pode sentir pela primeira vez o corpo do garoto penetrando-lhe. Draco acelerava o ritmo, enquanto deliciava-se com a cena do outro garoto contorcendo-se em prazer. O loiro envolveu o membro de seu amante com uma das mãos e sentiu um forte pulsar, seguido pelo liquido quente escorrendo por entre seus dedos, numa sensação que provocou seu instantaneamente também o seu orgasmo.

Com a calma já retomada, ficaram ali, deitados frente a frente. Corpos como que colados pelo suor dos dois.

- Eu... nunca senti... Draco... tanto tesão. – disse o garoto segurando o rosto alvo de pele perfeita entre suas mãos, completando a frase com beijo nos lábios rosados do loiro.

* * *

Renzy Snape.

**_REVIEWS!! PLEASE!!_**


	7. Férias?

N/A: E aí galerinha do mal to eu aki d novo com mais um Cap de Miragens dessa vez Betado pela Rose aí num grande favorzão em meio a necessidade de postar o proximo Cap. Espero que gostem e aí vem reviravolta na história. Foi mal aí o Título do capítulo mas não consegui encaixar outro se nao esse rsrsrsrs.

Bla bla bla...

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais

* * *

Capítulo 7: Férias?

* * *

- Draco

- Draco... Draco acorde – chamou o garoto em um sussurro.

Os dois haviam dormido a tarde toda, e a noite já se tornara totalmente negra, quando acordaram. Ainda na mesma posição que adormeceram, os corpos suados pelo calor intenso da cidade, ele acariciava o macio cabelo loiro de seu companheiro enquanto esperava algum tipo de resposta.

Assim que conseguiu focalizar os olhos verdes, que mesmo na escuridão do quarto eram visíveis, os lábios do garoto estamparam um leve sorriso, retribuído pelo moreno na mesma dimensão. Os rostos se aproximaram para que os lábios pudessem se tocar e ficarem, sem movimento, sem som, apenas juntos, o máximo que conseguiam.

Os dois sentiram simultaneamente, durante o carinhoso beijo, suas ereções surgindo e sabiam o que viria.

Draco virou-se com as costas sobre o colchão por um pedido silencioso feito por Harry, logo em seguida uma das mãos do moreno, já envolvia o membro do loiro. Harry começou a brincar com suaves beijos e mordidas carinhosamente pelo peito de Draco.

Desceu um pouco e com sua língua passeou por cada centímetro ao redor do que segurava firmemente até que finalmente começou a sugá-lo impetuosamente.

Draco acentuava o movimento, forçando a cabeça de Harry levemente contra seu corpo e deixando que ele fizesse um lento caminho de volta pelo membro. O moreno levou as mãos, uma de cada lado, até quase alcançar as axilas do loiro, e desceu-as arranhando seu lado. Draco arqueou em resposta, e Harry pode senti-lo explodir em sua boca. Como era bom sentir o gosto de seu amante em um liquido quente, escorrendo deliciosamente pela sua garganta.

Após tê-lo esgotado, pode sentir os pequenos solavancos em sua boca ritmados por contorções incontroláveis do garoto. Mantendo ele ainda em sua boca, Harry pode perceber a ereção que acabava lentamente, e não sabia por que, mas isso o excitava ainda mais.

Draco chamou-o para cima com as mãos, experimentou seu beijo com gosto do próprio sêmen. Virou o moreno da mesma forma como ele havia feito momentos antes e foi para a sua vez.

Parou quando sentiu que Harry estava excitado o bastante e ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, sentando sobre a barriga do garoto. Abaixou-se para alcançá-lo em um beijo segurando-lhe pelos cabelos morenos completamente sem ordem.

- Hoje eu dou o ritmo! – sussurrou ao ouvido de Harry.

Ergueu-se o suficiente para acomodar o pênis do garoto entre suas coxas e fez o movimento de descida, até não ter mais aonde chegar. Sentia Harry todo dentro de si, havia envolvido-o totalmente e agora subia e descia sobre o moreno, deixando que visse seu rosto estampando a dor misturada com enorme prazer.

Sem que percebesse, o loiro alcançou uma nova ereção que seu companheiro não pôde deixar passar em branco. Enquanto Draco ia e vinha sobre si, ele segurou-o novamente. Ao sentir que Harry o tocava, acelerou o movimento o mais rápido que pode. O moreno acompanhou copiando o ritmo com sua mão.

Dessa vez os gemidos do prazer máximo foram simultâneos. A velocidade imposta por Draco foi diminuindo gradualmente, enquanto Harry, que acabara de receber o gozo do loiro em seu abdômen, afrouxava o aperto de sua mão.

Saindo de cima do garoto, o loiro limpou os vestígios da barriga do moreno com um único movimento de língua mantendo tudo que conseguira sobre ela, até que alcançasse a boca de Harry para entregar-lhe em um beijo.

- Você está mais sensível agora. – sussurrou o moreno desfazendo-se do beijo deixando Draco de bruços na cama.

A visão do amante jogado sobre a cama, suando pelo corpo todo era incrivelmente excitante. Ele então separou suas coxas do loiro e pode ver parte de seu gozo que escorria pelo corpo do loiro através de seu orifício. Não pensou duas vezes antes de começar a mordiscar e lamber aqueles dois montes traseiros brancos.

Lambeu e beijou os dois lados antes de alcançar o centro que seu pênis conhecia bem, tomando cuidado para que apenas a ponta de sua língua o tocasse recolhendo ao poucos o líquido que escorria.

Draco havia passado do estágio dos gemidos e gritava sem controle algum. Suas mãos agarravam a cabeceira da cama com tanta força que parecia querer quebrá-las.

Os gritos aumentaram ainda mais quando sentiu, pela segunda vez, sendo penetrado pelo amante. Estocadas firmes e rápidas, os fizeram suar a ponto de brilhar. Harry abaixou-se, ainda dentro de Draco, e lhe abocanhou a nuca, segurando firmes as mãos do loiro contra o colchão.

O loiro chamava pelo nome de seu amante. Gritava. E Harry cessou as estocadas, alcançado o orgasmo.

O moreno permaneceu deitado sobre o outro, não queria desfazer aquela conexão entre eles, e, tão pouco Draco demonstrava a mínima vontade para isso. Havia sido a melhor noite entre os dois e pareciam querer que ela não acabasse. Conforme a ereção perdia seu efeito Harry deixou que seu pênis saísse naturalmente de dentro do outro.

Gastaram vários minutos recuperando-se sem que nenhum dos dois quisesse sair da posição de perfeito encaixe, até que o moreno rolou para o lado e ficaram frente a frente.

- Sabia que um dia você melhorava! – disse o moreno com um sorriso de deboche carinhoso ao loiro.

- Ah! Vá tomar seu banho Potter Testa - Rachada!

- O que você disse? – retrucou Harry, e com um movimento rápido alcançou os testículos de Draco para apertá-los, sem querer machucá-lo. – O que você disse Draco? Repete!

- Nada, nada! Disse: "Vá tomar seu banho Potter Gostoso". – respondeu assustado, mas sem conseguir conter a gargalhada.

- Assim está melhor – disse liberando o garoto da pressão e beijando-lhe a testa, antes de fazer seu caminho até o chuveiro.

--

Os três amigos jantavam no restaurante do hotel, em sua última noite de estadia. Harry com seu humor já normalizado e ao que tudo indicava o casal também parara com as brigas.

- Harry – chamou Hermione – Eu sei que esses dias não devem ter sido o que você realmente esperava de férias no litoral, especialmente por ter passado o tempo todo com Malfoy...

Ao ouvir as palavras da garota o coração de Harry acelerou. Não sabia qual a pergunta viria a seguir, mas sabia que alguma seria feita. Aproveitando a pausa, levou o copo de suco à boca tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Então – continuou – como realmente foi a relação de vocês dois nesse tempo?

Se ela ao menos soubesse que suco de limão em contato com os olhos não era nada agradável, provavelmente não teria feito à pergunta. Todo o suco que o moreno tentara beber, saiu pela sua boca automaticamente em um super _spray_!

Harry agora já suava frio, e sua mente estava totalmente a mil. Nenhuma resposta lhe vinha. O que deveria responder? Hermione não poderia querer dizer o que ele estava pensando que ela queria dizer. Simplesmente não poderia ser!

- _Bloody Hell, _Harry! – bravejou Ron – Atacar sem declarar guerra é covardia! E Hermione... Eu não quero saber de detalhes dos dois! Isso soou gay demais!

Se Harry já estampava uma cor pálida, Ron conseguiu deixá-lo ainda mais branco. A palavra "gay" soou na cabeça de Harry como um sino, e não parava de se repetir. Pronto! Ele estava acabado. Seria o fim da amizade com Ron, talvez não com Hermione. Por ser mulher talvez lhe entendesse melhor. Não era nem pelo fato de ser um garoto, mas Ron não aceitaria Draco de forma alguma. Tinha certeza que não.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso Ronald! – disse a garota terminando de se limpar. – Vocês não parecem mais _tão_ inimigos assim. Tudo bem que a maior parte do tempo em que estamos nós três, ele não está junto, mas...

- Não está junto e faz coisas estranhas – interrompeu o ruivo apontando através das janelas.

Draco descia as escadas de sunga, sandálias e óculos escuros.

- Tudo bem... É lua cheia. Acho que isso justifica os óculos! – completou Ron – Acho que vou lembrá-lo de passar protetor solar para que não tome outra insolação.

As risadas foram inevitáveis até mesmo para Harry. Que depois pode tranqüilizar-se e apenas ouvir o casal fazer um resumo de todas as coisas estranhas que haviam visto o loiro fazendo quando achava que não estava sendo visto.

- Corujas todos os dias? – entrou na conversa o moreno, fazendo os amigos olharem simultaneamente em sua direção.

- Vai dizer que não viu? – duvidou Ron.

- Não, não vi. E ele também nem comen...

Subitamente o garoto lembrou que, em uma situação normal, não haveria motivo nenhum para comentar com ele sobre suas cartas.

- Nem... – Ron tentou puxar a palavra que faltava.

- Nada não. Vou dar uma volta na praia. Vejo vocês amanhã pela manhã.

Harry sabia que se continuasse ali poderia se complicar com o que escapasse. Afinal de contas havia vivido _duas férias_. Uma com Ron e Hermione, e outra, _secreta_, com Draco.

A caminhada pela praia não lhe ajudou em nada. Sua cabeça estava completamente atormentada por pensamentos desconexos que não se organizavam de forma alguma. Só conseguiu relaxar sentindo a areia ainda morna sob seus pés, ouvindo o barulho das pequenas ondas na arrebentação e as conversas das poucas pessoas a fazer o mesmo passeio que ele.

Se ao menos tivesse coragem de confiar a alguém seus sentimentos. Mas nenhum nome lhe veio à mente. Nenhum rosto.

_Ginny_

Como ele poderia ter esquecido dela? Seu estômago parecia afundar dentro de si ao focalizar mentalmente seu rosto.

Durante as duas semanas que passaram, ele não havia escrito uma carta ao menos. E esse pensamento o fez cair, de joelhos, pela areia. Sua garganta presa a um nó sem chances de conseguir desatá-lo. "_Ginny, onde você está? Queria poder vê-la agora! Mas... isso tudo... terá sido... não..."._

Nada fazia sentido. Ele mesmo não fazia sentindo algum. Não sabia o que sentir ou que fazer. Sentia-se fraco, seu corpo todo tremia. Por que tudo isso lhe causava tanta dor?

- Harry!

Ao ouvir a voz de Hermione chamando por ele, tentou enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam involuntariamente, mas sabia que não conseguiria disfarçar os outros sinais.

- Harry, o que houve? – perguntou a garota ao alcançá-lo, ajoelhando-se ao lado do garoto sentado. – Parecia estar tudo bem até agora a pouco antes de você sair. Oh, Harry!

Ao sentir abraçado pela amiga, a explosão das lágrimas seguidas pelos soluços foi inevitável, e o garoto não fez nenhum esforço para tentar impedi-las. Simplesmente cedeu ao conforto oferecido por Hermione.

Vários minutos se passaram até que a dor no peito do garoto fosse lavada pelas lágrimas e ele conseguir se recompor. O que não queria dizer que se tornara fácil dizer algo.

- Harry!

Mais uma vez ouvi-se à distância seu nome, porém dessa vez uma voz masculina o chamava.

- Granger! – disse Draco não entendendo a cena e abaixando-se para poder ver melhor o garoto. – Harry, o que aconteceu?

Hermione com certeza entendeu menos o que via do que o outro garoto. E imediatamente deixou o amigo, levantando-se.

- Como assim Malfoy? O que aconteceu para VOCÊ estar aqui!

O rapaz estava com a resposta preste a explodir quando em um movimento, o garoto sentado lançou-lhe um olhar. O entendimento foi instantâneo e ele engoliu o que iria dizer. Ao invés disso, ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu amante para dizer algo que somente ele poderia ouvir.

- Venha comigo Granger! – ordenou Draco, pondo-se novamente em pé.

Não estavam a uma distância muito grande. Harry sabia que poderia ouvi-los perfeitamente, porém garoto deveria ter utilizado de algum feitiço silenciador para privá-lo da discussão.

Completamente distraídos não viram que o moreno sentado na areia acabara de receber uma coruja, que deixando sua correspondência fez o seu caminho de volta. Ele desenrolou o pergaminho e, tentando não chamar a atenção dos dois discutindo à sua frente, leu.

_Olá Harry! Sinto muito sua falta aqui. _

_Durante essas duas semanas sei que devia estar muito ocupado conhecendo novos lugares com o Ron e a Hermione e não tiveram tempo de escrever._

_Espero que esta carta chegue a tempo, pois convenci meu pai a conseguir uma chave de portal para a cidade onde você está (ninguém aqui sabe escrever é muito estranho). O único problema é que ela me levará a uma praça de artesanatos locais no centro da cidade e não direto onde vocês estão hospedados._

_Pegarei a chave de portal às nove horas da noite hoje e ela me trará de volta as dez!_

_Esteja lá!_

_Com amor,_

_Ginny_

Harry verificou o relógio e seu estômago deu um novo solavanco. Faltavam apenas 5 minutos para que Ginny viesse pela chave de portal. Sabia exatamente onde ficava a tal praça, pois já havia andado várias vezes pelo centro daquela cidade. Guardou então a carta em um dos bolsos enquanto tirava sua varinha de outro. Olhou discretamente para Hermione e Draco que pareciam, de certa forma, entretidos em sua briga verbal e desaparatou.

Logicamente não escolheu a praça em si como local para aparatar, mas um lance mais denso de árvores à beira-mar que ele esperou não encontrar ninguém por ali.

O barulho de uma leve explosão foi ouvido por um casal a duas árvores de distância, e um garoto aparecer simplesmente em meio do nada, era um fato totalmente sem lógica. Então Harry não teve dúvidas. Não poderia deixar que eles gerassem algum tipo de alarme nas pessoas que passavam por ali. Não agora.

Tinha que alterar, mesmo que de leve, a lembrança dos dois sobre aquele momento.

- Obliv...

- Expelliarmus!

Tudo que Harry menos esperava. Fora desarmado pelo garoto antes mesmo que conseguisse terminar o feitiço. Mas agora já tinha deixado a garota para trás e vinha em direção a ele, falando alto, com semblante enfurecido. O único problema... Harry não entendia uma palavra sequer em português!

_- Sorry man! I don't speak portuguese. __Can you understand me? – disse o mais pausadamente possível._

_- Of course __you bastard foreign! Are you mad by the way? Why did you try to obliviate us?_

_- I'm sorry man! I didn't mean to… I thought you were muggles! _

_- You fool! __Take back your fucking wand and get the fucking out of here! _

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, guardou sua varinha no bolso da sua calça e começou a caminhar em direção à praça. Mas parou subitamente quando alguns pensamentos cortaram sua mente como um raio. Como Ginny, ou qualquer outra pessoa na Inglaterra, saberiam exatamente da existência de uma pracinha de artesanatos no centro da cidade? Por que ficaria somente por uma hora? Quais eram os riscos, já que ela viria, de passar um dia ou dois, ou até mesmo o resto das duas próximas semanas com eles? Algo não estava se encaixando corretamente, e ele soube que caso algo realmente acontecesse, teria que estar concentrado para que não ocorresse nada como no encontro surpresa com o casal da árvore.

Já havia circulado a praça pela segunda vez, quando conseguiu ver uma garota, com longos cabelos ruivos, sentada em um dos bancos, num local quase sem pessoas em volta. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente com a varinha em punho para que não fosse percebido.

- Identifique-se! – ordenou Harry encostando sua varinha nas costas da garota.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley. – respondeu uma voz que o garoto saberia reconhecer em qualquer lugar.

- Fique onde está Ginny, preciso saber se é realmente você. – disse enquanto caminhava para ficar frente a frente com ela. – Como nos conhecemos?

- Você foi para a Toca. Desci para tomar café da manhã, mas não consegui ficar por vergonha de você. Ainda não sabia o que era estar apaixonada, mas eu sempre fui desde aquele dia. E esperei você... Por cinco anos! – respondeu a garota olhando o tempo todo nos olhos de Harry. – E você? Como saberei que é você realmente?

- Na KingCross, no meu primeiro ano, você pediu para seus pais para poder ir junto. E eu realmente demorei a... Ver que não gostava realmente da Cho e... _Perceber_ você.

Apesar de algo não deixar o garoto dizer a mesma coisa para a garota, ela levantou-se e beijou os lábios do garoto. Harry não sabia por que, mas não esperava por um beijo, apesar de também saber que deveria esperar.

- Sente-se Harry, temos só uma hora e preciso contar algumas coisas que estão acontecendo e vocês não sabem.

- Como assim coisas acontecendo? – todo o torpor deixou o garoto instantaneamente ao perceber a feição de preocupação da garota.

- Eu me ofereci ao papai para vir porque não é segredo a ninguém que namoramos... – essa frase causou enorme calafrio em Harry, Ginny percebera, mas a urgência de continuar a falar parecia ser maior. – Mas precisávamos no comunicar e não podemos usar corujas. Antes que vocês viessem para o Brasil, o Ministério percebeu uma movimentação estranha no norte da Inglaterra, logo após a morte de Voldemort. Rudolphus Lestrange e seu irmão Rabastan, estariam organizando mais um grupo de idiotas e ainda estariam atrás de você. Por isso mandaram vocês para o Brasil.

- Ah, sim! Perfeito! Combateríamos aqui em um lugar que o Ministério Britânico não tem controle e ficaria por isso mesmo. Ou ainda, nos usariam como isca, estou certo?

- Calma Harry. Eu também achei um absurdo. Há mais aurores aqui no Brasil. E eles estão alternando entre o trabalho de patrulha para procurar pelos dois, e vigiando vocês.

- Maravilha, não! Eu devo ter muita cara de bonequinha para todo mundo me usar feito uma marionete na tentativa de capturar esses filhos da puta!

- Harry, eu sei como você se sente, mas fale baixo, por favor! Tem mais uma coisa...

- Além de tudo isso ainda tem mais? – o garoto já estava além da indignação.

- Amanhã Kingsley virá fazer uma suposta visita ao Ministro brasileiro, mas na verdade virá para levar Malfoy de volta para a Inglaterra.

- O quê? Ele não po... Ele... Por que ele tem que voltar?

- Harry, isso não é lógico? Rudolphus é o parente mais próximo que não está em Askaban, sem contar Narcisa... A idéia é levá-lo de volta e os dois ficarão sob o controle do ministério.

- Não! – disse o garoto em um tom vazio.

- Não? – estranhou Ginny – Como assim não Harry? Ele nem deveria ter vindo com vocês para começo de conversa!

- Diga... Diga à Kingsley que Dra... Malfoy vai ficar. Tenho fácil controle sobre ele aqui e não confio na guarda que o ministério pode montar para cercar sua casa. Só os Malfoy conhecem os recursos de fuga que com certeza existem naquele lugar. Ele é patético em duelos e se precisar consigo dominá-lo facilmente.

- Mas Harry...

- Ele não voltará – interrompeu o garoto.

- Tudo bem eu digo isso, só não posso garantir que eles aceitem. Só mais uma coisa. Enviaram uma boa quantidade de poção polissuco. Pode ser útil em alguma hora. Foi a professora Minerva que enviou.

Harry guardou o frasco em um dos bolsos enquanto a garota terminava a explicação.

- Harry, meu tempo já está se esgotando, falta só mais dois minutos.

Por um instante os dois trocaram olhares. Ele ainda não tivera como digerir toda aquela informação. Tudo parecia uma grande mentira. Até quando o ministério o trataria como se fosse apenas um garoto que todos tentam matar? Será que derrotar o grande Lorde das Trevas não era o suficiente para eles?

E enquanto tentava organizar as idéias, ao mesmo tempo em que focalizava os olhos castanhos à sua frente, recebeu mais um beijo da garota, mais demorado que o primeiro e, de certa forma, mais quente, durando todo o resto de tempo dado a ela para permanecer ali.

- Harry, a chave de portal já vai me levar de volta. É melhor ficar um pouco longe.

- Está bem. Então... até mais Ginny!

- Amo você Harry!

O garoto abriu a boca para responder algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que seria dito, mas não foi possível. Assim que ela pronunciara seu nome a chave cumpriu seu papel e a levou para casa.

O garoto estava sem rumo. Não tinha idéia do que faria só não queria voltar agora para o hotel. Precisava pensar. Ao menos organizar tudo que tinha se passado na última hora. Sabia que estaria sendo vigiado, então não correria riscos de ir novamente sentar-se à beira do mar, antes de criar forças para voltar ao hotel.

--

- Harry! Onde você estava?

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Draco correu para fechar a porta deixada aberta e o abraçou forte como nunca havia antes. O moreno retribuiu da mesma maneira, mas sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Fiquei desesperado, Harry. Não sabia onde te procurar! Se você não voltasse em quinze minutos já sairia procurando por você! – completou o loiro, segurando com as duas mãos o rosto do seu amante e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Eu... Precisava pensar. Preciso pensar... Mas não agora. Draco... – disse abraçando o garoto pela cintura aconchegando o rosto em seu peito.

- Diga Harry... Pode dizer!

- Me faz dormir?

O rapaz esperava por muitas coisas, mas sentiu seu coração apertado com o pedido feito com a voz de alguém que parecia estar sofrendo muito.

Pegou o garoto pelas mãos e o guiou até a cama. Harry deitou de lado e Draco o ajeitou da melhor forma que pode. O mais próximo que si, na melhor proteção que poderia oferecer.

Assim que teve certeza que o garoto tinha adormecido e que não precisaria mais se preocupar, Draco também se deixou dormir.

--

The End

--

Traduçãozinha do trecho em inglês... não quis colocar em português porque achei que ia estragar a visualização da cena então coloquei o trecho aqui. Então aí vai Harry Potter e o caiçara estressado!

_- Foi mal, cara! Eu não falo portugués.Você pode me entender? – disse o mais pausadamente possível._

_- Claro que consigo seu gringo idiota! Você é louco? Porque tentou apagar nossa memória?_

_- Desculpe-me! Não tinha intenção de… Pensei que fossem trouxas! _

_- Lesado! Pegue logo sua varinha podre e dão fora daqui_


	8. Batalha na Praça da Sé

**Autor: **Renzy Snape

**Beta: **Rose Snape Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (e personagens associados) pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro está sendo produzido e não pretendemos infringir nem desrespeitar os criadores e os donos dos direitos autorais.

**N / A : Oi oi beleza pessoas... nossa acho que nao gostaram muito do ultimo capítulo... ja tive mais Reviews do que isso ..**

**Mas em fim, obrigado aí pra quem leu gostou e deixou um Review. Abração especial pra St. Luana que escreveu um review super sumpimpa (rsrsrs), Nicky-Evans e pra Girl of Avalon também...**

**Espero que gostem desse cap, onde as coisas vão mudar um pouco o rumo da história! Prestem atenção nos detalhes ok! fui...**

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Batalha na Praça da Sé

* * *

A noite era fria e solitária naquela praça, onde uma enorme igreja de arte barroca erguia-se imponente às costas do garoto sentado em sua escadaria de pedra.

Chamava muito a atenção dos passantes, pois não conseguiam ver nada além de alguns tufos de cabelos castanhos sob o capuz de sua longa capa preta. Não era comum para as pessoas ver alguém como aquele no coração da cidade de São Paulo.

Imóvel durante muito tempo, a única coisa que parecia viva em seu corpo era sua mão, que brincava incansavelmente com um longo e fino pedaço de madeira entre os dedos.

Por um instante uma viatura da polícia local pareceu ter sido acionada, e caminharam em direção à figura inédita no local. Fora o único instante em que sua mão havia parado o movimento incessante. O fato de parecer que o garoto havia apontado o pedaço de madeira que segurava e a desistência dos policiais de o investigarem poderia ter sido apenas uma mera coincidência.

O fato era que pela primeira noite desde muito tempo, mendigos deixaram seus lugares a muito ocupados, e as pessoas apressavam o passo diante da visão do garoto da capa preta.

--

Após o choque sobre a notícia que recebera na noite anterior, Harry acordara decidido a acabar com aquele problema o mais rápido possível. Mas estar no Brasil já era um grande problema em si. Tudo era novo e desconhecido, e não oferecia os mesmos atalhos que conhecia tão bem em seu próprio país.

Draco o deixara antes que acordasse. Nunca perdoaria Kingsley por não ter entendido seus argumentos quanto à permanência do garoto com eles. Mas ele sabia que não poderia se deixar abater por esse fato. Precisava estar novamente concentrado em algum plano para mandar os últimos Lestranges de volta para Askaban, e voltar a estar com o loiro o mais rápido que pudesse.

Ron, Hermione e Harry haviam deixado a cidade litorânea muito cedo na mesma manhã.

- Ah Harry, vai se...

Mas o ruivo não teve tempo de terminar a frase ao abrir a porta do seu quarto, pois o moreno mesmo o fez, e explicou-lhes a urgência em partirem.

A troca de hotéis e cidades foi rápida, e o quarto onde o casal ficou hospedado foi alvo de todos os feitiços de proteção possíveis, conjurados todos obviamente pela garota.

--

O relógio da torre mudou para meia noite, o garoto até então sentado, levantou-se para descer o lance de degraus, sem motivo aparente, caminhando até um grande monumento em frente à igreja.

Não reparou nos índios e na figura do padre esculpidos na pedra, uma outra pessoa que deixava se ver por de trás do objeto o chamava mais atenção. Sussurrou algo e apontou sua varinha na direção do outro, caminhando lentamente.

- Mostre-se! – ordenou o garoto.

Com uma capa preta como a do próprio garoto, pôde-se ver um homem um pouco mais alto que ele mesmo deixando sua posição por de trás da estátua, para ficarem frente a frente, mantendo uma distância de aproximadamente dez passos do outro.

- PARADO! – disse agitando a varinha contra o homem quando este levantou as mãos para se livrar do próprio capuz, mas fora ignorado.

Ele não conhecia aquele rosto. Poucos, mas compridos cabelos negros ajeitavam-se sobre o estranho rosto que estampava um sorriso desdenhoso e amarelo, pelos poucos dentes que ainda restavam naquela boca.

- Nem mais um movimento, Lestrange! Seja lá qual dos dois você for. Ou você vai...

- Ou eu vou para o inferno, Potter? – interrompeu o homem.

O garoto sussurrou um outro feitiço, mas como seus lábios se moveram, não passou imperceptível pelo homem.

- Pode começar a pensar em como se defender garoto, mas saiba você que serei o mais rápido que já fui em toda minha vida! Não quero enfrentar o exército escondido de Kingsley, que deixou você como isca para nós. Mas antes deixe me dizer quem será o seu piedoso assassino. Rabastan Lestrange, muito prazer!

Então ainda havia Rodulphus, e poderia haver outros escondidos bem como os aurores que pelo jeito ficariam até que fosse detectado um alto risco para ele.

- Meu piedoso assassino? Não sei Lestrange, mas acho que não estou com vontade de morrer hoje. Muito pelo contrário!

O que seguiu foi uma gargalhada fria, que ecoou altamente pela praça. O bruxo apontou sua varinha para a grande escultura e um jato de luz negra a atingiu. O índio que usava arco e flecha, como se estivesse apenas colado a ela, desfez-se da ligação.

- _Finite Incantatem_! - bradou o garoto, mas assim que o feitiço atingiu o índio de pedra ricocheteou aleatóreamente.

- Você acha que conseguiria acabar com minha obra prima com um feitiço ridículo desses, Potter! – disse em meio a risadas que lembraram o garoto de uma outra louca Lestrange.

O índio animado pelo bruxo sacou o arco de suas costas e puxou uma flecha para apontá-la em direção ao garoto.

- _PROTEAN_!

Ao grito do moreno, uma outra estátua viva surgiu instataneamente ao lado da primeira. Foi uma sensação nunca antes experimentada, por ele, pois agora tinha dois corpos a comandar, o seu prórpio e o do índio que copiara.

Com um murro na cabeça da primeira estátua, o índio do jovem bruxo destroçou a cabeça da outra, mas isso fez com que a flecha já armada no arco disparasse em sua direção.

O garoto gritou em dor, quando sentiu o corte de raspão na barriga, pois o alvo havia se perdido juntamente com a cabeça do atirador. Caído no chão ele se livrou da capa para verificar o ferimento, enquanto Rabastan se perdia em gargalhadas loucas.

Quando colocou sua mente mais uma vez na estátua, uma luta incrível de grandes índios de pedra começou.

Os dois bruxos se afastaram para não serem atingidos pelos estilhaços.

Seguido de mais jato de luz negra em direção à escultura, um novo índio havia sido animado por Rabastan e vinha em direção ao garoto caído.

- _Alarte Acendere!_

O grito de outra pessoa conjurou o feitiço, que levantou o terceiro índio no ar como que puxado pela cintura e o fez cair sobre os outros dois, acabando com as três peças de pedra de uma só vez.

Jato de luzes vermelhas cruzaram a cortina de fumaça que rodeou os três e um dos feitiços atingiu o garoto machucado no chão.

- Harry! Harry! Acorde!

- Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava... – disse Rabastan sem mudar o tom insano – Você deve ser então mais um ruivo sujo da laia dos...

Lestrange parou subitamente sua conclusão quando viu que o bruxo que caíra estuporado pelo seu feitiço no chão era o mesmo que se virara para encará-lo!

- Dois Potters?

- Que tal três Rabastan? – disse um outro Harry que saia por de trás da escultura, e esse mesmo continuou olhando para sua cópia – Harry, como está o Harry?

- Está bem! Só está estuporado!

- _Ennervate_! – disse o terceiro Harry apontando para o garoto caído.

- Ora ora, mas vejam só! Isso está ficando melhor do que eu pensava. – riu o bruxo.

O mesmo Harry que havia recuperado o que fora atingido pelo feitiço, verificava seu ferimento enquanto o outro apontava a varinha firmemente para Lestrange.

- _Episkey_! – disse fechando o corte na barriga – Pegue um chocolate Harry!

- O-i-a-do! – respondeu de boca cheia o garoto!

- Bom, - começou o bruxo mais velho, agora em desvantagem numérica. – três contra um seria covardia, mas deixe-me chamar um ajudante. Draquinho sobrinho querido venha aki!

- Ajudante de _merda_ é você Rabastan, coloque-se no seu lugar! – o loiro havia aparatado ao lado do tio e lhe forçava a face com a ponta da varinha, o que fez o homem de cabelos negros se acabar em risadas mais uma vez.

- Muito bem, muito bem Draco! Seu pai lhe educou como um verdadeiro cavalheiro!

- Chega de conversa fiada Rabastan, deixe o Potter comigo, e você pega os outros dois!

- Não seria mais correto _Lorde Draco _– questionou em tom irônico o bruxo – você então duelar com os três Potters se quer pegá-lo e eu me sento PARA ASSISTIR? – terminou gritando as últimas palavras.

- Cale a boca Rabastan, eu sei quem tenho que duelar.

Ao terminar a frase, o loiro apontou para um dos três garotos à sua frente.

O coração de Harry parecia ter parado quando se viu sendo apontado como verdadeiro pela ponta da varinha de Draco e copiou seu movimento em posição, prestes a duelarem. Não quis entender naquele momento o que fez o loiro acertar sua verdadeira identidade. Teria sido apenas uma sorte ou Draco realmente sabia quem escolhera?

A luta ao lado dos dois já havia começado, mas o dois garotos ainda se estudavam silenciosamente.

Raiva e ódio faziam tremer cada centímetro do corpo do moreno. Como podia Draco estar por trás de tudo aquilo junto com os Lestrange? Como podeira ter amado, se entregado daquele jeito a Harry? A intenção sempre desde o começo era que esse momento acontecesse?

Ele não podia acreditar.

Rabastan atingiu um dos outros dois, e pode ouvir a própria voz agonizando em dor. Por um momento desviou o olhar e ouviu o loiro atacar.

- _Stupefy_!

Mas com um movimento de sua varinha o garoto conseguiu ricochetear o jato de luz vermelha vindo de Draco.

De repente ouviu novamente sua própria voz gritando uma das maldições imperdoáveis.

- _Crucio! _

E dessa vez era Rabastan que rolava ao chão num misto de gritos de dor e gargalhadas.

Ao ver que o bruxo precisava de ajuda, o loiro voltou-se novamente para encarar seu oponente.

- _POTTER! – _gritou Draco, em um tom que lembrou Harry dos dias de Hogwarts – _Nos veremos novamente, mas não se considere com tanta sorte. Tome cuidado Potter Testa – Rachada!_

Correndo em direção ao bruxo caído e soltando feitiços aleatoreamente para que não fosse atingido pelo outros dois, segurou nas vestes do outro e desaparataram.

* * *

**N/A: E mais um cap acabou dessa vez sem Lemon. Mas dei as dicas pro bom leitor. Será que entenderam o lance dos Harrys?**

**Bom... teve bastante coisinha básica do Canon esse capitulo. Feitiços utilizados e até mesmo o uso de chocolate.**

**Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Deixem seus Reviews!**

**Valeu!**


End file.
